Cullen Family Vacation: Bonding
by kO haLe yeS
Summary: The Cullen's are taking a family vacation. Parents leave the kids alone! There will be fun, fighting and danger. Check it out! This story centers around the kids: B/E, J/A, E/R. Possible 1st of trilogy. Set after BD. Give it a chance! It gets really good!
1. Vacation, Schmaycation!

**A/N: Hey all! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy. These first couple chapters are a little long, but please, bear with me. I think this story is very entertaining. I apologize now for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

**This chapter introduces the family and their new jobs. There is a visual guide on my profile if you would like to know how I see the different areas.**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing! SM does!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation, Schmaycation!**

I couldn't believe it. My whole life was shutting down! Well, not exactly my whole life. Actually, not even a big part of my life. I guess I was being a little dramatic… But still! What was I going to do? A month, one whole month without work!

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm no workaholic. I'm not that person who goes to the office early and leaves late, never spending time with their family. In fact, a big reason why I loved work was because my family was there! Work kept me busy. It gave me purpose. Now, for a whole month, I'd have no purpose.

I'd be on 'vacation', like my life wasn't perfect enough as it was!

I had a great husband, the most beautiful daughter in the world, four of the most supportive parents one could ask for, two sisters who doubled as best friends, two crazy brothers and a three-pack of werewolves who spent their time protecting my family and sharing in our life's journey. Not to mention the good looks, super strength, hearing and sight, immortality and all of the other great perks that came with being a vampire.

That's the problem, though. I was a vampire. I had a perfect life and unlimited time on my hands. It could drive a person crazy, all that time. That's why I needed to work. For my entire vampire-existence, I had been busy. When I was a new born, I had my new born daughter to take care of and protect from certain death by the Volturi. We did this by building a small army of witnesses and using my shield against the many attacks they tried to harm us with. With impending doom on my mind, I didn't have time to think about anything else. Then, there was preparing for our cross-country move. After that, school started, and all the time on my hands was useful in helping me graduate second in my class at Dartmouth. (I could've easily clenched first, but our job was to stay out of the limelight.) After graduation, I jumped straight into work.

Now, I was supposed to just sit around and twiddle my thumbs? I didn't know how I'd survive. This was going to be the first extended break I'd had since becoming a vampire, and, to make matters worse, I'd have to spend a week away from my daughter to kick it all off! I was seriously going to go crazy!

It was 4:45. I had 15 minutes left in my office before I left it dark and alone for a whole month.

I loved my office! It was my oasis. Of course Alice and Esme insisted on decorating it, but its style was so me! The bright white walls were littered with black and white pictures from both of my lives. My whole office, in fact, was black and white with splashes of yellow thrown in everywhere. It was very light and open. My favorite piece of furniture in my office was my bookcase. Edward had made it for me as a graduation present and it was perfect. It was black and was made up of about twelve different shelving units, all braced to the wall so that they slid. The alphabet was then painted on it in different colors and styles. I absolutely loved it! Even better, he had begun filling it with first editions of all of the classics by giving me a new one for every special occasion on the planet. Even though I hated expensive presents, I loved my books! My desk was white and lovely, although I didn't use it to write.

My favorite place to write was in the corner of my office, under the big corner window. The window was limo-tinted, so even when we did get sun, the people outside couldn't see me glittering. When I left Forks, I stole Charlie's favorite old green chair and made my mom send me her favorite tiled café table. Alice made a black slip-cover for the chair and it matched my office perfectly. The tiles on the table made a sunflower. I knew it was selfish of me to take these things, but they made me feel close to my parents. I'd carry my laptop over to the café table and write where I felt most comfortable, most at home. The only place superior to my corner was in Edwards's arms, which is where I suddenly found myself.

I had dazed off into my own little world, not even noticing when I got up from my desk, placed a blanket over my sleeping daughter on my black leather couch and sank into Charlie's chair, staring off into space. That's when Edward had sneaked in and swooped me up, out of my corner and out of my thoughts.

"Hi beautiful," he said in his velvet voice. "Are you ready to start our vacation?" he questioned, running his hand through my hair, across my jaw line and around to the small of my back. He then pulled me into one of those delightful kisses that still gave me butterflies and sent that familiar feeling through my body. I pulled away. "Vacation, schmaycation!I can think of a couple things I'm ready to start, but none of them are appropriate with our four year old daughter sleeping a couple feet from us".

"Eww, gross! Must you two always act like horny teenagers?" Reneesme said as she rose from the couch she often took afternoon naps on. "Plus, technically, I'm almost five, even though a look almost triple that and my mind is almost par with yours!," she spat. She was really grumpy when she first woke up.

"Sorry to break it to you," Edward replied, "but your mother and I will forever be horny teenagers, and you have no idea how happy that makes me," he whispered the last part to me with a wink.

"Gross" Renesmee replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, its how you were made, it can't be that gross if it gave us you!" I said jokingly. "And to clarify, I don't care how old your body or mind are, you are our four-year old daughter until your birthday in next month!" I told her.

She was right. Even though she had only been on this earth for less than five years, she looked closer to fifteen and her mind was almost as sharp as mine. She couldn't go to school yet, due to her rapid aging, but in a couple years, once she ages to look about seventeen, she would stop growing and stay that way forever; one of the perks of being half human/half vampire. This would happen when she was seven, and that is when we would move again and we'd all become high school students, including Renesmee.

I felt bad for her. She didn't have any friends outside of the family and the pack because she grew so fast, so she spent all her time with us. It was pretty bad when we were all in school and she couldn't join us, but now that we had the C. C. Business Suites (Cullen Coven, of course) she was a lot happier.

-----

The C.C.B.S., which we liked to call it for short, was a beautiful, black, modern building in the middle of Hanover, New Hampshire, where we now lived. To the townspeople, the C.C.B.S. was just an eyesore in the middle of town where Dr. Cullen's family worked and only special people were allowed in. To us, it was our haven. Our home away from home. I loved it there, and I hated leaving it, even if only for a month.

Our beautiful black building was made up of the most random assortment of businesses that you have ever seen in one place. It's what was to be expected with such an eccentric family, right? Our building came to life last May, when Carlisle, who was working at the local teaching hospital, decided he wanted more time at home, but didn't want to stop practicing medicine. He decided that it was time to open his own practice; he planned to help those who were terminally ill, but couldn't afford medical treatment. Those who had no other way. I was starting to believe he was an angel, sent to earth and fated to become what he was so that he could help as many people possible. His cold, dead heart was bigger and stronger than anyone I'd ever met before.

He and Esme were out walking the town one snowy morning, on the way to meet a real estate agent when they saw it. The whole town was blanketed in white, the snow sliding off its slick surface and contrasting against its dark color. It was perfect. The black box of a building was exactly what Carlisle wanted. He bought it that day, and Esme began the renovations that night.

The only problem with his black beauty, however, was the size. It was much too big for one small practice. There were four levels with three separate suites on level. Carlisle decided that with his kids graduating from college in a month, why not give us each an office space and help us live out some of our dreams. We all gladly accepted. We weren't looking forward to moving so soon and starting over in high school, this would buy us at least a couple of years in Hanover. We loved it there. Carlisle had pulled some strings and gotten everyone one of us into Dartmouth, including the pack. We kept to ourselves a lot and didn't make many friends, just like in Forks, so people didn't really get close enough to us to notice that we weren't aging. All we'd have to do is dress a little more sophisticated and people would believe us to be of appropriate age; Alice loved that part. The day after graduation and the big blowout celebration we had, we moved in to our home away from home!

When you walk in to the C.C.B.S., you are greeted by Leah at a sleek, stainless steel welcoming desk. We don't have many clients and never have walk-ins, so it's easy for her to keep a schedule of who to expect and when to expect them. Leah had been eager to join us when we moved from Forks. Of course Jacob was coming with us, he really didn't have a choice, and Reneesme really couldn't be without him for very long. The other two members of his pack, Seth and Leah, jumped at the opportunity to tag along; Leah to get away from Sam and Emily, and Seth to stay true to "pack loyalty" as he had called it, although I know he really loved us all too much to stay away.

Leah had a hard time at the beginning of school. She originally declared her major to be Native American Studies, wanting to learn more about her heritage and people. When she realized the stories about the shape-shifting Quileute tribe were not on the syllabus, she decided to try something else. Her next choice was Earth Studies, but she left that one even quicker than the last. I think she had a breakdown, because next she forayed into the world of Chinese Studies, but surprisingly, this lasted almost twice as long as the other two choices. Finally, she found something that really suited her and graduated at the top of her class with a degree in Computer Science. Her expertise suited her well to be the guiding force behind C.C.B.S. She handled the reception, manned the front office and all other administrative aspects of all of the businesses that were found there. Jacob, who had majored in Mathematics, handled the accounting and anything else that had to do with numbers. They made a great team, working out of the front office on the main floor.

Seth, who was equal in appearance, but younger in actual age than all of us, did not like Dartmouth. He felt out of place and began to feel depressed. One day, not too long into our first semester, Seth skipped school and was at the house all alone when his stomach started growling. He didn't know how to cook, but was starving. He pulled out a cookbook and reluctantly began making himself some fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He said that the food tasted horrible, but he had never felt such a thrill! He dropped out the next day and enrolled at the local culinary school, where he thrived! He completed the main program, as well as the Le Cordon Bleu advanced course and graduated the same time as the rest of us. His corner of C.C.B.S. is on the first floor, where he works in his small kitchen all day. He not only feed the few employees there that actually ate food, but was trying out recipes for a cookbook he plans to release. All of the leftover food, which is hard to have with three werewolves around, is dropped at the local homeless shelter everyday.

Sharing the first floor with the pack is Rosalie. She decided to go with an Engineering degree at Dartmouth. She figured it would be a challenge and would lend itself well to her mechanic work. She was right! If it's even possible, she is a better mechanic now then ever before. She has her own garage now, where she only works on foreign, high quality cars. She also fixes all the family cars. She keeps the cleanest mechanic's garage I have ever seen and looks like a goddess in her custom made jumpsuits; courtesy of Alice, of course.

Her husband, Emmett, works on the very top floor, which is essentially a gym. There is an indoor jogging track surrounding a multi-purpose court. There is a weight room, full of all of the newest machines and a relaxing pool area, big enough for laps and drills, but tranquil enough for relaxation. It is in this gym that Emmett puts his Health Studies degree to work as a personal trainer for the rich and powerful. He may be a big dork any other time, but when he is on that terrace with his clients, he is really in the zone.

Underneath Emmett, Carlisle and Esme have their offices. Carlisle, of course, opened his practice and is very much at home helping those less fortunate than himself. His whole practice is up-to-date and modern. The patient rooms look more like expensive hotel suites and his operating room has all of the latest technology. Next door, Esme runs her thriving interior design company, where she creates the most beautiful pieces. She loves redecorating, it's truly a talent.

On the same floor as them is my pixie-like sister herself, Alice. At Dartmouth, Alice majored in Studio Art. She figured that her new knowledge would marry with her love of fashion and blossom into some great pieces. She was right! Alice is now the proud owner and designer of B10 Couture. (Yes, a play on 'bitten'). Her line is growing popularity at the boutiques she sells it in, and each piece is one of a kind. Her studio and workroom occupy the last office space on that floor, and they are beautiful! Her workroom is decorated with the kind of floral patterns that I once hated, but the way they are combined in that room is lovely. Her showroom, where she makes us all model her latest pieces, is soft and feminine with a slight edge, just like Alice. There's even a small runway!

On the second floor, Jasper has a very cozy and open office where he practices the art of the head shrink. Yes, Jasper is now a psychologist. When we started at Dartmouth, Edward and I convinced him to try and get more use out of his talent, which only seemed to bring him strife. He decided to humor us and take a shot at majoring in Psychology. As we guess, he thrived! He was able to use his gift to read the feelings coming off his subjects and analyze them. We could see noticeable improvements in his patients after the first visit! It was a great feeling to see him so in his zone, and we had never seen him happier. He had also mastered his 'vegetarianism' over the last couple of years and was no longer considered a weak link in our family's self control. I was so proud of him. We had gotten really close in our time together and we visited each other often during our work day, and just spent time talking. His office was also Reneesme's favorite place to nap because his couch was so comfortable!

Edward was also on the second floor, where he conducted his business in the coolest office I had ever seen. When you walk in, the room is very open, with a trio of desks that housed a slew of different computers and sound boards. He called this his 'control station'. There were three different doors, each leading to a different sound booth. The first was a standard one, for voice recording. Next was a large one filled with every different instrument imaginable. Lastly, there was the room filled with only one thing, a shiny, white baby grand piano that I had given him as a graduation present. Before we started school, Edward had really taken to playing his piano more than usual, probably because I love hearing him play so much! He started composing more and I could tell he really loved being around his music. Esme and I thought he would benefit from declaring himself a music major this time and he obliged. After the first month, even he knew he had made the right decision. He really immersed himself in his studies, refining his skills in so many instruments that I lost count. He became a full-fledged musician and it really agreed with him. Right before graduation, his favorite professor submitted some of his pieces to a group of Hollywood big-wigs. Before long, he was getting offers from all over the world to score movies and television shows. When Carlisle offered him the office space, he immediately got to work, accepting only one offer at a time, and only those he thought had promise. Now he has a steady flow of work, with all negotiations handled over the phone and through e-mail, and under his stage name of Anthony Masen.

We did what we could to stay low-profile, which is why any of us who could be considered part of the 'entertainment world' had aliases. Alice released her clothing line under the name Mary Brandon, and I wrote under the pen name of Faya Mallard; Emmett's idea of a play on Bella Swan, he thinks he's so clever!

Yes, I had a pen name. It made me feel so grown up, so accomplished. Sure, I only wrote for the local small town newspaper, and yes, it was only a weekly column, but it was my first real job and I wouldn't trade it for the world! After graduating with my B.A. in English, I opened a tiny publishing company in hopes of finding the next, great classic American novel. So far, I had no such luck. I'd read through hundreds of manuscripts, but I still hadn't found the one! So to keep myself busy while searching for my story, I wrote my column. It was a "Dear Abby" style column where readers wrote in and told me their problems and I was supposed to give them advice, called "From Faya". My readers seemed to find my advice useful, which Edward attributed to me being so insightful, but I knew it was because I had a somewhat unorthodox style of researching my reader's problems. When I found a letter that seemed interesting enough, I'd simply track the person down, figure out the cause of their problem and give them exactly the right advice in my column, them being none-the-wiser. I figured I was doing a good deed, so I didn't feel bad that I dug a little deeper than most columnists do. I would be sad to leave my column, but I had pre-written a month's worth of it and all I had to do was e-mail them to my editor before I left for the day. Oh no! I was running out of time.

I jumped out of Edwards arms and made my way over to my computer. I only had a little time before Carlisle's strictly enforced shutdown time. He had made the rule to make sure our work didn't take over our lives. He wanted us to live as humanly as possible, but not to the extent of putting our family on the backburner. Family was very important to Carlisle and Esme. For those reasons, the C.C.B.S. shut down every weekday at 5:00 and was closed all weekends and holidays. This upcoming vacation was being billed as an 'extended holiday' to our customers, explaining our month-long shutdown.

-----

Edward went to sit on the couch with Reneesme and they proceeded to discuss the day's events. Reneesme had spent most of the day with her Auntie Rose, helping her work on Uncle Emmy's jeep. He still had the same jeep, but Rose had spruced up the outside and was adding some enhancements to the engine and such. She claimed that she needed Nessie's help, but we all knew she was just trying to get as much time with her today as she could. Edward was working on a piece for a new Bond movie, but was having trouble concentrating today. He'd finish in a month when we returned. Within a couple minutes, I had sent over my columns and was finishing up an e-mail to Charlie. I attached a picture of Reneesme working on the jeep with Rose from earlier in the day, I was sure he'd love that one!

After I sent the message, I shut everything down and started to pack up. Just then I heard footsteps nearing my office. My siblings were coming. They were coming under the guise of being supportive, as they all know how hard this would be for me. But I knew the truth. They were coming in case they needed to make me leave. They were back up!

* * *

**What did you guys think? Not my best, but it will only get better. Reviews make me upload faster!  
**


	2. Oh Nothing, Mom

**A/N: Okay guys, here's another long chapter. **

**There's a couple of freak outs in this one, but no descriptions; some of you might enjoy that. I know I do!**

* * *

_Last Time on Cullen Family Vacation:_

_Just then I heard footsteps nearing my office. My siblings were coming. They were coming under the guise of being supportive, as they all know how hard this would be for me. But I knew the truth. They were coming in case they needed to make me leave. They were back up!_

_------  
_

**Chapter 2: Oh Nothing, Mom's Just Having a Nervous Breakdown**

Edward spoke, "Love, I think it's time to get going."

Suddenly, a wave of despair hit me. I didn't want to go!

I didn't want to leave the C.C.B.S.! I loved it. I loved my office. I loved Charlie's chair and Renee's table. I loved watching my daughter sleep on the black leather couch. I loved listening to my husband play his piano. I loved my long talks with Jasper. I loved watching Leah and Jake argue about the most mundane little things. I loved watching Seth flip omelets and the spectacle we made whenever one of us, usually Emmett, was dared to sample the cuisine. I loved going to Esme's office so she could show me her latest designs. I loved watching Carlisle perform rare surgeries and feeling so proud when he pulled them off without a hitch. I loved the feeling I got knowing that I had resisted the blood during those surgeries. I loved being Rosalie's jack when she needed one and I was around. I loved all the friendly competitions we had in Emmett's gym. I even loved modeling Alice's latest fashions for her, and that was saying a lot. I loved my family here. Not that I didn't love them elsewhere, but here, we were a group of professionals. We were civilized and loving. At home, well, we were a house full of teenagers. The love was still there, it just wasn't as tangible as it was here. I didn't want to leave it for even a month. I was going to go crazy!

Before I realized it, I was backed into the corner of my office, holding my laptop to my chest protectively. What was wrong with me? Maybe I already was going crazy.

Just then, Rosalie and Emmett breezed through my door. "Ready sis? Time for some bonding time with your big brother Emmett!" Emmett announced. I let out a low growl.

"Seriously Bella? It's not the end of the world. Stop being such a big baby and let's go," Rose spat impatiently.

This time my growl came out a little bit louder. "Wow. You have some issues kid," she replied to my non-verbal refusal before rolling her eyes and sitting on the couch. Edward looked a little alarmed and bothered by Rosalie's words.

"Can you really blame her for not wanting to be locked up in a house with all of us for an entire week Rose? Because I surely I can't. Just thinking about a whole week in confinement with you, I'm considering joining her in the corner," Edward said to her, just a little snippier that necessary.

Rosalie didn't seem to take much offense, although her eyes were throwing daggers at Edward. "I'm sorry Bells," she said, turning to face me with understanding eyes "I'm just mad because I got grease in my hair and I chipped a nail. But don't worry, were going to be fine. We've all had to endure each other for much longer periods of time, and were all alive still," she finished.

Just then, Alice bounded through the door, Jasper close behind. I clutched my laptop tighter to my chest and tried to regain composure. I really didn't know what had gotten into me. I knew I was dreading this moment, but even I knew it wasn't this serious. Somehow, I just couldn't fight this feeling of despair, and it was getting worse by the second.

"What's the holdup, guys?" Alice asked in her cheerful voice, which at this moment irritated me to no end.

"Oh like you don't already know, Mrs. Cleo"

Whoa! Was that me? Did I really just say that, so cruelly, to my best friend? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Oh nothing, Mom's just having a nervous breakdown" Reneesme chimed in. I could tell she was playing, but I sensed a hint of concern in her voice.

"Your mother is not having a breakdown, young lady" Edward scolded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Now come on little sis. It's time to get this party started!" Emmett declared as he made his way toward me.

Oh no! He was coming to get me, to make me leave. I kicked into defense mode as he neared. A new wave of desperation hit me as he reached for me. I shoved him back and grabbed onto the leg of my desk for dear life, breaking it in the process.

"No! I don't want to go! Leave me alone! Go away!" I screamed. Seriously, am I going crazy? This is getting ridiculous.

I must've looked like a basket case. I looked around and saw looks of amused shock in all of their faces. Emmett was picking himself up off the ground where he landed when I shoved him. I looked at the faces of my small audience again. Something was wrong. I was starting to fear for my own sanity. This wasn't right.

And then I saw Jasper. His look was something else, something different than the rest of them. It seemed to be a look of apologetic embarrassment. But why?... And then it clicked!

"Dammit Jasper!" I growled.

I snapped my shield over him as I quickly rose to my feet, the feelings of desperate despair leaving me all at once.

It was him. He was dreading this day just like I was. Rather than let everyone else feel how he did, he sent all those feelings my way, knowing I already felt the same. His feelings combined with mine had sent me over the edge. I couldn't be mad. I felt for Jasper. It was hard always having to wear your emotions on your sleeve, as well as the emotions of others. I had already decided to forgive him as I walked past everyone and left the room.

I was glad that I had perfected my shield over the last couple of years. Not only could I keep others from using their powers against my mind and the minds of others, I could prevent them from using their powers in the first place, by placing my shield around them. I had discovered this during a fight with Edward. We were arguing about something, I don't even remember what, but it was getting pretty heated. Jasper kept trying to calm me down. And eventually I had had enough. I threw my shield away out and wrapped it around his mind. His power no longer worked as I had trapped the thought to use in it his head, not letting it out. I had perfected this skill and now I could cancel out all of my family's powers.

I heard everyone following me as I bounded down the stairs. Jacob was standing in the lobby.

"Hey Bells, is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yes Jake, everything's fine. What are you still doing here?" I wondered.

"Waiting for you guys. Carlisle asked me to lockup tonight. He, Esme, Seth and Leah are waiting for us at the big house. We are having a family meeting tonight."

The disappointment was unmistakable as everyone else entered the room. They had heard, and we all hated family meetings. Just then, Jake's phone buzzed in his pocket and he turned to answer it.

Rosalie and Alice were discussing how the last family meeting had ended; with Emmett and Jasper fighting and breaking Esme's antique chandelier. Emmett was telling the boys how he hoped the meeting wouldn't take long so he and Rose could finish what they had started earlier on the weight bench. Edward, who could hear his thoughts, and, Jasper, who could feel what he was feeling, begged him to stop.

"Come on brother, must you think those thoughts around me? She is my sister, you know?" Edward whined.

"Yeah, come on. I can feel what you're feeling and it's just really not the time" Jasper backed Edward up.

"Sorry guys, I can't help it! She's smokin'! Just look at her!" Emmett responded, apparently not feeling sorry for his brothers.

"Looking at her is exactly what I'm trying not to do right now. And I must say, some of the things you have planned for tonight really don't seem safe. Please, never ask me to enter your room again. I simply will not do it! Now please, stop thinking what you're thinking before I have to behead myself" Edward responded, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't be such a prude Eddie. You may have had a long dry spell, but that has definitely changed now that little Miss Bella has made a man out of you!" Emmett challenged. "The walls may be sound-proof to humans, but I'm a vampire if you've forgot! You can't kid a kidder brother. Never forget that!"

Edward groaned, "Say what you will, but you guys are like rabbits. Don't put me in the same category as you!"

Jasper chuckled.

"Don't think we don't hear you guys too Jazz," Emmett countered. "Though I still don't get how you make it work with the height difference… I guess it could come in handy when you want to--"

"ENOUGH!"

He was cutoff by a screaming, hysteric Renesmee.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with the pair of perpetually horny teenagers that are my parents on a daily basis, but now I have to hear about the sex lives of my aunts and uncles too? Are you guy's crazy? Have you lost your minds? You guys are supposed to be the adults. You're supposed to shield me from this crap, not horrify me with it! Jeez," she finished.

Wow. I guess everyone had forgotten that she was there. Everyone stood there, shocked, just staring at sweet little Renesmee. What was in the water today? Had my four-year old daughter just screamed at her aunts, uncles and parents? Had she just said 'crap' and chastised us all? I thought that maybe it was Jaspers doing, but I still had my shield on him. That little outburst was all her. This was not okay.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Is that anyway to speak to your elders, let alone your parents? That was completely out of line", I scolded.

"Well, you guys just kept talking about things that I really didn't want to hear about", she said defensively. Then, her eyes caught mine and she saw the look I was giving her. She knew she was in trouble. She decided to switch tactics.

"I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what got into me. I'm just really grumpy after my nap. I haven't been sleeping well because I've been dreading leaving all of you, who I love so much!" She said in her most angelic voice. Oh, she was good! Then, she sealed the deal. Looking at Edward with her best puppy dog eyes, she said, "Oh, please don't be mad at me. I can't handle leaving if I think you'll all be mad at me. You'll forgive me, won't you Daddy?"

She was clever, that daughter of mine. She knew exactly how to get to her father, and he was putty in her hands. Edward dashed to her side, draping his arm around her before consoling her.

"It's okay honey. We understand. We're going to miss you too. We forgive her, right guys?" he asked to everyone else.

My siblings responded in a chorus of forgiveness, everyone but me. I was mad! She needed to know that it was not okay to talk to us like that. But she was leaving and I didn't want to be away from her on bad terms.

"I forgive you too Nessie, don't worry about it," I started, not being able to finish what I had to say due to the gut-wrenching scream that came out of Alice.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! He can't. He won't. Why? Why would he do this to me?," she said, eyes still slightly glazed over, before falling to the floor faster than Jasper could catch her.

What is going on today?!

I looked at Edward, who was shaking his head.

"What is going on?" I demanded. He opened his mouth to answer me, but before he could speak, Alice jumped to her feet.

"No! I will not let him do this. This can't happen. I'm going to go put a stop to this, now," she shrieked before darting towards the door. Before she could make it out, however, she was stopped by Jake's huge arm.

"I have a message to you all from Carlisle", he said, holding up the cell phone that still had an active caller on the other line, obviously it was our Father. Jake turned the speaker-phone on and Carlisle's voice filled the room.

"Alice, stop what you are doing now. Neither you, nor Edward, are to breathe a word about what you saw. You are all to come straight home and when you get here, you will follow my directions to the tee. If my rules are not followed, I will pack us all up and move us to Antarctica for a century. Am I understood?"

A chorus of agreement echoed through the lobby of our building. Jeez, even he sounded angry. This vacation seemed to be doing the exact opposite of relaxing us. We all walked outside and waited for Jake as he stopped to set the alarm. As soon as he caught up with us, we all dispersed.

"Ugh!" Was all that Alice said before stomping out to her car, Jasper right behind her.

Rosalie and Emmett jumped in her BMW and took off right behind Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice still had the same car that Edward had bought for her many years ago, while Rosalie had purchased another Red BMW, this one just a little flashier and a little more high-tech.

Renesmee went to ride with Jake in his big blue Cadillac truck like usual, and me and Edward followed in his new Volvo C60 (a Limited Edition Sports Model, he has the only one outside of Europe). He had given his old Volvo to Seth when he started driving, and since he loved the brand so much, decided to go for a fancier model this time around. It was dark gray with the same color leather interior. I loved the color; it was still sleek, but somehow, a little more sophisticated than a black one would be. This car was his pride and joy! He took care of it like a child and never let anyone drive it, not even me or Carlisle!

I pressed play on the CD player as we took off, only to find that Debussy was playing. I searched for the right track number and sat back comfortably into my seat when I found _Claire de Lune._ Edward realized what was playing and looked lovingly into my eyes. My mind was instantly flooded with thoughts of our early days together, as I'm sure was the case with him as well. He reached for my hand and stroked it as he drove. God, I loved this man! Even after all these years, he was still able to dazzle me and leave me speechless. There was nothing to say; the love was so thick in that car that no words were needed. We drove like this the whole way; hand in hand, staring into each others eyes silently, him only looking at the road when absolutely necessary.

I was enjoying the moment alone with my husband, but also dreading getting home. When we got home, not only would we have to suffer through a family meeting, but I'd also have to say goodbye to my daughter. She would leave us for a whole week. Her Grandpa Charlie missed her and wanted to spend some time with her, so we arranged a short trip. Carlisle and Esme needed to tend to some things back in Forks, so they were glad to escort her. The pack also missed La Push, so they decided to tag along and see their families. Nessie would also spend some time on the reservation, as everyone their loved her too. I knew it was a good thing, but I would miss my daughter immensely!

I didn't even realize when we veered of the main road onto the road that lead to our private lake, nor did I notice when we turned up the two-mile winding road that took us to our house.

Our comfortable silence was broken when Edward spoke, "You have got to be kidding me".

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Just wait, my love, you'll know soon enough", he answered, leaving me unsatisfied.

As we turned the last corner, bringing our sprawling residence into view, and drove right past the parking garage, I was even more confused.

Then, I saw the spectacle in front of the main house. Alice was in a fit of hysteria. Carlisle was standing in front of her, a bag in his hands, looking like he was waiting for something to be put into it. Jasper was right beside her, trying to calm her down. Rose and Emmett were watching through the doorway, as Esme and Jacob stood behind Carlisle, trying to talk some sense into the irrational Alice.

And then it happened, all too fast. Jacob stepped forward and reached for her at the same time that Jasper did. They both missed, as Alice had obviously seen this coming and moved out of the way. They bumped into each other before stumbling. Alice freaked out and shoved them both away from her, taking time to apologize the Jasper before taking off down the hill that led to our front door and into the forest. Just like that, she was gone, leaving everyone dazed and confused.

Seriously, what the hell was going on today?

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! ****I have a lot of readers, but no comments! Let me know how you feel.... If people aren't liking the story, I won't keeping posting. Also, I have up to chapter 15 written, so reviews make me upload faster!**


	3. To the Crazy House I Go!

**A/N: Okay guys, here's another chapter, but I'm pretty sure it's the last really long one! Also, some of you may be disappointed to find that there are more long descriptions in this chapter, but it's the last one like this! After this, the fun begins!**

If I know that enough people are interested in this story, I will post another chapter tonight. How do you let me know you're interested? Review silly!  


* * *

  
_Last Time on Cullen Family Vacation:_

And then it happened, all too fast. Jacob stepped forward and reached for her at the same time that Jasper did. They both missed, as Alice had obviously seen this coming and moved out of the way. They bumped into each other before stumbling. Alice freaked out and shoved them both away from her, taking time to apologize the Jasper before taking off down the hill that led to our front door and into the forest. Just like that, she was gone, leaving everyone dazed and confused.

Seriously, what the hell was going on today?

**Chapter 3: To the Crazy House I Go! **

Jasper and Emmett immediately took off after Alice. I didn't understand. Why was she freaking out? What was going on in front of the house? What wasn't Edward telling me? It seemed like today was 'Cullen Family Freak-out Day'! First me, then Renesmee, and now Alice. I wonder who would be next.

Edward stopped the car halfway up the driveway. "I'll be right back. Why don't you go inside and wait for me," he said lovingly.

"Where are you going?"

"I heard where Alice is going. I'm going to go meet her and try to talk some sense into her. I won't be long," he explained.

"Great. To the crazy house I go! Hurry back. Today has been really weird."

"Don't fret, love. I will," he assured me. "Oh, and do me a favor. Do what Carlisle asks of you. He's serious and I don't think his patience will last another one of us kids giving him a hard time." With that, he was gone.

What does he mean 'do what Carlisle asks of me'? What did I have to do? And why was everyone else giving him a hard time? It's Carlisle! The best vampire-father-figure one could ask for. What could he possibly ask of us that would be so bad? I guess I'd better go find out.

I got of the car and made my way up the rest of the driveway that lead to the main house. I went at human speed, enjoying the sound of the wind through the trees. Near front of the door, Carlisle and Esme stood, hand in hand, staring off into the woods. Jake sat on the ground, smiling in my direction. I could hear Rosalie and Leah inside discussing which kind of car Leah should buy for her mother as a gift; Rose was recommending a four-door BMW, of course, but I could tell she had something else on her mind. I couldn't hear Renesmee or Seth, so I figured they were at the 'dog house' making dinner; one of their favorite things to do together.

I looked at the house. It looked so warm and inviting. It was a cloudy day, we had been getting showers off and on all day, but our home still look bright. The color itself, a dark coral with green borders, made me feel at home. It was a lot different than the house in Forks, which was a classic white style. This house was colorful on the outside but classic on the inside, for the most part, staying true to the Cullen's neutral-on-neutral decorating scheme. It was spread out into three different sections; what we called the 'main house', 'kids house' and 'dog house' (Yes, Rosalie came up with that one). I loved this house, if possible, even more than the one in Forks.

-----

The house sat on a huge piece of land, which included a private lake and woods. It was the biggest house I had ever seen. To get to it, you had to drive about thirty minutes out of the city (at human pace, of course). There was a small, almost hidden turnoff that led to our private lake; the road was about five miles long. Halfway down that road, there was another turnoff, this one definitely hidden in thick brush. This is the road that lead to our home. It twisted around for about two more miles, and then brought you to our driveway. The first thing you'd see was the vault, a storage area for valuable items.

Next up was our huge parking garage, which fit twenty cars. It wasn't completely full, but I didn't doubt that one day it would be. The garage was very nice, as my family cared a great deal about their precious cars.

Carlisle had traded up from his Mercedes, when one day, he came home to find a brand new sleek, black Bentley Continental, an anniversary gift from Esme. Coincidentally enough, Carlisle had also gifted Esme with a car that day, a one-of-a-kind Venturi Fetish. Esme loved it! It was white and black and very futuristic-looking. It was perfect for her because it was one of those new 'hybrid' styles that were supposed to be good for the planet. She didn't like to drive, but we all liked to borrow it because it was so cool!

Edward, of course, had his new Volvo, and also, still had his 'special event' car, his Ashton Martin Vanquish. To me, his cars looked awfully similar, only different in color, but to him, they were completely different. Boys and their cars! I still had both of the cars that Edward had given me. My 'before car', the Guardian, was rarely used anymore. I only kept it around because I had decided that it would be Reneesme's starter-car. All the protection included in it should keep us all at ease when she started driving in a couple of years. I actually really liked my Guardian, but Edward looked really happy whenever he saw me in my 'after car', the Ferrari. I couldn't complain, though, because my Ferrari was fun to drive. With my new vampire life came and appreciation for its powerful engine! Once I got it a new paint job, (red was really Rosalie's color, the bluish-silver color was more my style), I really loved the feeling of driving a fast car.

Rosalie and Emmett really hadn't changed when it came to their cars. Rose had the same style red BMW, just a newer model. Emmett had the same Jeep Wrangler, with interior and exterior upgrades. Alice also had the same car from back in Forks, her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She couldn't be happier with it so she didn't feel the need to replace it. It still looked as new as the day she got it. Jasper had really taken to the Ducati that Edward had given him years ago and rode it to its death, literally. He and Emmett were racing a few months ago, when the Ducati and Jeep collided. Of course, the jeep survived with only a few minor injuries, but the Ducati was totaled. He tried living without a bike, but we could all tell that he missed it. In fact, we could all _feel_ that he missed it. We all went in and got him a new Ducati as a graduation present. His happiness filled the house for weeks! Jasper, who had never been one for cars, also was the proud owner of a classic Jaguar convertible. He had found it for sale at the dorms on campus, and instantly fell in love. He bought it and he, Edward, Rose and Jake all worked together to restore it. It was dark blue with a red and black interior. It suited him perfectly! He looked so cool in that car! I loved going for rides with him in it.

The pack wasn't as in to cars as the vampires were, well, except for Jacob. Edward and I had given Jake his dream car when we first moved to Hanover, a big Blue Cadillac truck. It wasn't as sleek and luxurious as the rest of the cars, but it fit him perfectly. Leah had bought herself a blue Audi before we moved, but she didn't like to drive, so it was rarely used. Seth also didn't like to drive, (must have something to do with their Clearwater blood), but needed to get back and forth to school. Carlisle and Edward offered to buy him a car, but he wouldn't let them. Finally, he agreed to take Edward's old Volvo, which Edward quickly relinquished, eager to buy a new 'toy'.

All of these cars fit easily into our huge garage, with room for about half a dozen more. We all parked our cars in the garage, usually, and walked up the driveway to our respective 'houses', although everyone usually came to the main house first to see what everyone was up to.

The main house was the first one you'd reach once you passed the garage. This is where we spent most of our time. It was the biggest part of our residence, with two floors and a slew of different areas to fill our infinite time. It was shaped kind of like a lollipop, with a straight long section, leading to a round one. There were tons of windows, and the floor plan was very open. For this 'house', Esme had gone with white, black and neutral as the main colors. Each room had a different feel, but they married well together in their modern/classical style.

The first floor held our open white kitchen, which got more use than the one in Forks, but still less use than the average American kitchen. The kitchen led to the dining room, an elegant yet cozy room with a large table surrounded by comfortable white chairs. I liked there. We spent a good amount of time sitting around the table, like a normal family, watching Nessie eat and talking about our days; it all felt so normal. The living room in the main house got more use than any other room. There was a huge sectional couch, centered around a small fireplace, with enough room for all of us. Other than a coffee table and decor in the room, the couch was the only furniture. In its minimalism, the room was warm and inviting. Esme didn't put a T.V. in this room because she wanted it to be a room that brought us together. We spent most nights in there, doing one thing or another. Our parents called it the 'family room', and insisted that we spend as much 'family time' there as possible.

We also spent a lot of time in the 'entertainment area' of the house, the circular section on the first floor. Here, my favorite room of the house, the library, was found. I loved our library. It was an off white color, with light pink accents. The furniture was full of classic floral patterns and the room was littered with a host of classical art pieces. There were countless bookshelves, filled with everything from _Beowulf _to _He's Just Not That into You. _I loved to go in there and read; it was my escape. We also had a game room, Emmett's favorite place. This is where we had some of our fun. The room was filled with activities of all kinds; a pool table, ping pong, air hockey, foosball and a good collection of arcade games. There was a humongous collection of board games, with a round couch surrounding a playing table. This area was equipped with a whiteboard, scoreboard and anything else one might need for a kickass game night. Alice loved organizing these, and they usually ended up with the boys fighting. One area of our home that wasn't as prone to fighting was our music room. The back wall was all glass, sitting right upon a think wall of trees and brush. There was an open floor, along with a small raised staged. Three of the coolest art-deco microphone stands decorated the room. There was a complete karaoke system, including screen, speakers and stage lights. We liked to gather in this room, each of us with our instrument of choice in hand, and have jam sessions around the curved sofa. Our karaoke concerts were stuff of legend! This room also opted into the small, round piano room; Edward's favorite place. It was a small white room, nothing but a few pictures on the wall, a small loveseat and Edward's black baby grand. When the doors were open, the piano easily became park of the music room, allowing the player to be included in the fun. When the doors were closed, however, the room became a concert hall, immersing the dwellers in the music. Edward spent a lot of time there, with me often by his side. The last part of our 'entertainment area' was our theatre. Leah, a movie-buff and recent dabbler in the filmmaker world, practically lived there. There were three rows of seats in front of a huge, theatre sized screen. This is where we watched movies, most T.V. and sports games, and, where the boys played video games. It was comfortable and always entertaining in that room.

The second floor of the 'main house' was the most low-key area of the house. There was a guest room, decorated in white and brown, that seemed more like a luxury hotel room. Esme and Carlisle's room was also on this floor, a room that was fit for royalty. There was a light blue canopy over their fluffy white bed, and an antique chandelier hanging over a sitting area. They also had their offices on this floor. Esme's office was full of blue prints and fabric samples, while Carlisle's study was more organized and much more off-limits, for the most part.

Finishing off the top floor were two rooms that I rarely used. First was the 'technology room', a room full of computers and flat screens and machines that I didn't understand. I never really got into the whole 'technology' deal, but Leah and Edward loved it, as well as Jasper, who I'd recently found out was the family's 'computer hacker extraordinaire'! Last was the art studio. Here, easels and drawing boards coupled with paints, pencils, pastels, charcoals and things of the such mocked me. I had no artistic ability whatsoever. Even becoming a vampire didn't help that! Esme had gotten into painting and Alice and Jasper loved to come here and express themselves. Alice could draw like nobody I had ever met, and Jasper was great a abstract paintings and sculptures. Even Edward liked to come in and try his hand at different arts and crafts from time to time; he was very good! Nessie, Alice, Rose and Leah would often drag me up there to make jewelry, although I usually just gave my advice and let them do the actual creating. I was nice to go up there sometimes; all the creativity was bound to rub off on me, right?

A couple hundred yards from the 'main house' was the 'kids house', where the rest of the vampires dwelt. Our building was V-shaped, giving us plenty of room for the seven of us to live in. Our design style was a little different than the 'main house', color being a main focus in our individual areas. There were four bedrooms, each the same size, with enough room for a bed, seating area, bathroom and walk-in-closet.

On one end was Rosalie and Emmett's area, decorated in red, white and black. It was very modern and minimalist, with bold, red walls and shiny silver accents. There closet was simple white and black, as Rose thought red would 'clash with her clothes'. Their bathroom was bather in red, with white washed floors and a classic white bathtub, under a sparkling crystal chandelier.

Next to them was Alice and Jasper's corner of the house. They stuck to a basic black and white scheme, with splashes of yellow everywhere; it made me happy! There were different textures and patterns and shades, which made the room unendingly interesting. Their closet was like a small boutique, with seating areas and mannequins. Alice spent a lot of time in her closet, so I guess it should be comfortable. Patterned wallpaper and a bright yellow welcomed you into their bathroom, with modernized classic pieces completing the look. As much as I hated to admit it, Alice had great style!

Our retreat was next to theirs, our blue and white paradise. Edward wanted to decorate in blue, as he loved how it looked against my skin. We had a fireplace, surrounded by overstuffed seating. The blue and white stripes could be found all over the room. Our bed was round and comfortable, with plenty of pillows for us the throw at each other. Our closet was huge, with two large walls of racks and a large white dresser in the middle. I hadn't even worn half of these clothes and Alice just kept making me buy more! Our bathroom was filled with light blue, with a Jacuzzi tub that we often shared and a nice vanity area for me.

Lastly, on the other side of us and as far away from Emmett and Rosalie's room as possible, was our beautiful daughter. I liked having her close, and was glad her hearing wasn't as good as the rest of ours, meaning none of our love lives suffered. Her room was funky, full of tons of different colors, yet still looking modern and in style. She liked having her own space, but was spent a lot of her time in the other 'houses'. Her closet made even Alice proud, a purple palace for her endless collection of clothes, shoes and accessories. It seemed like anytime anyone in the family went shopping, they brought back something for Nessie; she was undoubtedly spoiled. her bathroom was decorated in the same purple and pink as the rest of her area, she really loved the design.

That was the end of our 'house'. There was no kitchen or living room, because we didn't need it and Esme wanted us to spend as much time in the 'main house' together as much as possible. Further away from us, to give them their privacy, was the 'dog house'. This L-shaped building was smaller than the others, but bigger than any of their homes back in Forks, so they were more than happy with the arrangements. Plus, they were expected to spend time in the 'main house' with us as well, per Esme's orders. The decor was less colorful than our house, more neutrals with more 'earthy' colors thrown in. In fact, the whole place had an 'earthy' feel to it.

Jake's room was awesome, full of blacks and wood. He said it made him feel like he was in a 'forest at night' and he thanked Esme and Alice over and over for giving him a room that was truly 'him'. Seth's room was similar, but instead black on black with lime green accents. He thought it was cool, and really fit his personality. Leah's room was brighter, mostly a pale yellow with white and black accents. She loved the decor and her closet, fully stocked, of course. Their living area, which consisted of a small, often used kitchen, dining room and living room, all had the same woodsy theme. It was a nice place for them to be free and alone, and they really appreciated it. We visited them there sometimes, but Nessie as their most frequent guest. She went over there to cook and eat almost daily, and she liked to spend time with her best friends, especially Jake. Though they spent 'family time' with us often during the weekends, during the week they liked to unwind on their own, as they needed rest, unlike the rest of us.

A couple hundred more yards out, there was an Olympic sized swimming pool, complete with Jacuzzi, lounge chairs, diving board and slide. We like to go to the pool on the rare days that we got sun and relax. There was also a lovely garden with a seating area in the middle, where I went often when I needed time alone. A couple of weeks ago, Carlisle and Esme had erected a huge, metal shed, about the size of a four-bedroom house, around a couple of trees near the garden. We had no idea what it was. Of course, we wondered what could be in there at first, but when they wouldn't tell us and neither Alice nor Edward could figure it out, we all gave up and forgot about it. Now it was like a piece of art in our yard, only visible from the garden, which was rarely used in the first place.

About two miles out, we had our private lake. The lake was tons of fun! We had a couple boats, plus jet skis, kayaks, canoes, bumper boats and tons of other ways to keep us busy in the water. It was one of Emmett and Jasper's favorite things to do on the weekend.

-----

Speaking of Emmett and Jasper, I wondered when they would all be back. Soon, I hoped, and they better have Edward and Alice with them. I still hated to be apart from my Edward, and was worried about Alice, my best friend. I listened, but couldn't hear them coming back yet. I might as well go inside and wait. I was dreading the impending 'family meeting', but figured the sooner we get it over with, the better. My parents and Jake were waiting for me in front of the house, I'd better say hello now. Here goes nothing!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! I have a lot of readers, but not many comments! Let me know how you feel.... If people aren't liking the story, I won't keeping posting. Also, remember: if I feel people are interested, I'll post the next chapter tonight! **


	4. So a Vamp and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

**A/N: Hey guys, next chapter! It's family meeting time! Fun, huh? Hehe.**

I want to thank all of my wonderful readers who have taken to this story. It means a lot! I love you all! Thanks for adding me and this story to favorites and alerts; it makes me post much faster. Also, to all of you who have reviewed ever so kindly, you guys rock! Keep it up! Oh yeah, and if you're reading and not reviewing, consider letting me know how you feel about the story!

**Oh, and would you like to contribute to the story? Read the end-note to find out how you can!  
**

**Okay, I've talked too much now. So, without further ado...**

* * *

_Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:_

_Speaking of Emmett and Jasper, I wondered when they would all be back. Soon, I hoped, and they better have Edward and Alice with them. I still hated to be apart from my Edward, and was worried about Alice, my best friend. I listened, but couldn't hear them coming back yet. I might as well go inside and wait. I was dreading the impending 'family meeting', but figured the sooner we get it over with, the better. My parents and Jake were waiting for me in front of the house, I'd better say hello now. Here goes nothing!_

**Chapter 4: So a Vampire and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar**

"Quite a show, huh?" Jake asked as I made my way over to join them in front of the house. "Hey Jake. Mom, Dad," I greeted them. They both nodded towards me in acknowledgment. No hug from Esme, that was weird. "Today has been one of those days; I guess I should've expected it. I'm starting to think that maybe we do need a vacation!"

I really was. This whole day was just one big mess and I still didn't even know why Alice had freaked out.

"What was up with Alice, anyways?" I asked nobody in particular. The look on Jake's face when from happy to see me to remorseful for me. At the very same time, I heard Rose gasp and suddenly appear in the doorway, she looked like she had been crying-- tearless of course.

"Run Bella, run! Hurry. Get out of here before it's too late!" She urged, quite incoherently.

I felt like I had entered the _Twilight Zone_, and, as I was a mythological creature myself, it felt strange to think that things could get even weirder than they already were. Between Alice's freak-out, Jake's look and Rose's behavior, I realized that I didn't want to know what was going on. I turned to go inside.

"On second thought, I don't want to know. I'm going to go take a nice, relaxing bath. Excuse me."

Suddenly, I felt a strong grip on my arm. "I don't think so young lady!"

I turned to see who was holding my wrist and keeping me from my bath. It was Esme. What was that look on her face? Was she mad at me? Carlisle looked mad too, still holding the bag open, impatiently. Why were they mad at me? What was the bag for?

"What's going on?"

"I warned you, Sis," Rose said before patting me on my back and walking back inside.

"Bella, Esme and I have decided that while we are in Forks, we are going to have to suspend some of the privileges you kids have."

Suspend some of our privileges? I suddenly feel like I was fifteen and being grounded.

"So," Carlisle continued, "I need all of your car keys, credit cards, bank cards, checks, cash, and your cell phone," he finished, his voice full of authority.

What? This has got to be a joke! I am a grown woman! I have a husband, and a child, and a publishing company. Sure, most of my cards linked to my parents accounts, but they didn't need to! I had my own money; they just wouldn't let me spend it. But he had asked for all of my cards, even for my personal and company accounts. And my cars! They were mine! Edward had bought them for me, I'm sure with his own money. And my cell phone? That was just wrong! It was a gift from Alice. So why were they taking them all away? What had I done to anger sweet Esme and compassionate Carlisle? What is going on?

"But, why?" I asked; my voice sounding like a teenager's who was being punished by her parents.

"If you truly don't already know, you will find out soon enough. We will explain everything at the family meeting as soon as your siblings return. Now, please place all of the items I asked for in the bag."

Could they really do this? I mean, sure, they were my parents for all intents and purposes, but I was not a child. I could just refuse. But, then I thought about what Edward had asked of me. I was to listen to Carlisle. Great. I took my car keys, both sets, out of my purse and dropped them in the bag, figuring they had already taken the spare sets off the key hooks inside. These were the easiest to get rid of. I never really drove as it was, especially since Edward had gotten the new Volvo. I'd live without a car, Edward still had two. And then it hit me.

Oh no! Carlisle had said 'you kids'. He wasn't just taking my stuff. He was taking everyone's. That's why Alice freaked out. Nobody would have their cars. We'd have no cars, no money and no phones. What would we do without everything for a whole week? This was not good.

Carlisle cleared his throat, which broke my train of thought. I couldn't do this. Fight or flight, Bella? Fight or flight? I then I thought of Edward again. I couldn't disappoint him, and Carlisle did look like he was about to loose it. With a growl, I threw my wallet and cell phone in the bag and took off into the house.

"Thanks for not giving your Father a hard time Bella," I heard Esme shout as I took off.

I ran down the hall and into the library, my favorite room in the house. I grabbed a book off a shelf and settled into the comfy couch to read and distract myself. I looked down at the book, it was _Homer's_ _Iliad_. Nothing like a book about Greek Gods and war to take the edge off, I thought and smiled to myself.

Before I could read the first word, a wave of nervousness hit me. Jasper! They were back. I heard Nessie and Seth now too. Then I heard the voices of my family getting closer. Everyone was headed my way.

"Bella, so glad you could join us! Time for our family meeting," Esme announced.

Since our family had grown, we had started holding family meetings in the Library because there was a lot of seating, enough for everyone, and it felt a little more seriously than the dining room. Everyone took their seats as Carlisle and Esme stood at the head of our meeting area.

My siblings looked like hell. The boys had leaves and dirt all over their clothes and in their hair, along with Alice. It must have been tough to get her home. She didn't look distraught like I thought she would, as Carlisle had cut off the thing she loved doing most in this world; shopping. She looked defiant; she wouldn't go down without a fight. Rose was still a mess, but a beautiful mess. I'm sure she'd miss her car the most of all. Edward and Emmett looked upset too, also about their cars. Jasper didn't look upset, more nervous. Oh yeah, maybe I should help him out. I threw my shield over him, even though it wouldn't stop his worrying, it would keep him from emitting to the others, something he hated doing, and he wouldn't have to feel how everyone else in the room did either. 'Thanks Bella,' he mouthed at me. 'No problem'.

The six of us all sat on one couch. Jasper was closest to our parents, with Alice on his lap. Next were Rose and Emmett, then me and Edward leaning on the arm of the couch. Edward has his arm around me, but had said nothing since he got back. The pack and Renesmee sat on the chairs on the other side of us, all looking like they felt sorry for us.

Emmett looked down at the book in my hands, "The Iliad? Alright Bella! That's one of my faves!" He nearly shouted.

"Wow, you can read, Em? Or did Homer make a picture version that I don't know about?" Edward teased, laughing loudly at his own joke.

Jasper joined in the laughter as Carlisle, Jake, Seth and Leah were trying to hold theirs back, but weren't doing a very good job.

Emmett growled. He hated when his brothers attacked his intelligence, as he really wasn't stupid. In their defense, however, he did do some pretty dumb things, and he set them up so well!

"Bella," Alice said.

"Yes Alice?"

"Stand up"

"Why?" I didn't want to move. I was comfortable in Edward's arms.

"Just do it," she replied urgently.

I looked at her. I had learned many times in the past to listen to Alice, she was almost always right. Then, I looked at Emmett. He seemed to be trying to control himself, shaking like Jake used to do when he was a young werewolf. Uh oh!

I jumped to my feet just in time to avoid Emmett lunging at Edward. Edward was faster than Emmett, and probably prepared for it, so he easily dodged Emmett and threw him into the open space of the beautiful Library. They growled and snarled at each other, throwing insult after insult before Edward lost it and lunged at him, smashing him into one of the bookcases and sending at least a hundred books flying off their shelves.

"BOYS!" Esme yelled, "That is quite enough of this juvenile behavior. For goodness sakes, you are both over 90 years old! Stop behaving like children and sit down!"

They froze like deer in headlights. If there was one thing these strong, vampires were scared of, it was their mother. They both immediately stopped and sat down like good little boys, but Edward had a second thought and got back up to replace all of the books. When he was done and sitting, Carlisle began the meeting.

"Well, as you two have so clearly demonstrated," he began, looking at Edward and Emmett, "You kids are in need of a little change. The fighting has reached an intolerable level for your mother and I. It feels like we can't go even a day without an altercation of some sort and we are, quite frankly, fed up."

So that's what it's about, the boys fighting! He was right, they fought all the time. Just last week the three of them had gotten into it at a sports bar and practically destroyed the place. The cost of the damage could have easily bought a couple expensive cars. The boys really needed to learn to control themselves. All the fighting was even driving us girls crazy! That night, when we got home and found out what they had done, we couldn't believe it. It turned into another fight, us chastising them for the incessant fighting and them calling our shopping wasteful and unnecessary. Brats! I didn't even want to shop. Rose and Alice had made me, and then they made me buy stuff I didn't need. Sure, we had bought a lot of stuff, but at least we didn't destroy a business! Our parents had to break-up that fight too, although it hadn't gotten physical. But other than that, us girls rarely fought. It happened occasionally, but it always revolved around the boys. For instance, Jasper and Emmett would be fighting and Alice would defend Jasper, which would lead to Rose defending Emmett and the girls taking jabs at each other. But we never broke anything! We never cause havoc! We just didn't speak to each other for half a day or less. This wasn't fair! It was the boys fault! Alice obviously had the same thoughts as me, as she chimed in next.

"But why are you punishing us girls! It's the boys who always fight and break stuff!" She whined.

"Yeah, it's them and there need to prove themselves. Stupid meat head boys!" Rosalie backed Alice up.

Carlisle looked to be losing his patience, which was really weird for him; he was always so level-headed. I was about to chime in and back my sisters up, but Edward shoot me a look that seemed to say 'zip it!', so I kept my mouth closed.

"Well, girls, if you would've let me finish you would know why you guys are being included as well," Carlisle explained. "You girls have completely lost all boundaries when it comes to shopping. You go and shop and spend thousands on stuff that you don't need, and likely will never wear! You have more stuff in your closets that still have the price tags on them than you do clothes that have been worn!"

"It's not like--"

"Yes Alice, I know we can afford it. It's not about the money. It's about the indulgence and lack of self-control. You guys need to tone it down, a lot! We're supposed to be laying low guys! Laying low is not having my sons destroy a sports bar with their fighting on the same day that my daughters plow through a mall like there's no tomorrow. Between you guys, we threw enough money for five full-ride scholarships down the drain that day. If we were human, your mother would've had a heart attack. Do you guys even care how your actions affect us?"

Everyone was dumb-struck. We didn't realize the strife we were causing our parents. I think we all felt horrible. The room was silent.

"Now, in order for you guys to suffer the consequences of your actions, you will not have access to any money, cars or cell phones this week while were gone. The internet will be disabled and the house phone will only call out to us. And don't even think about trying to hot wire your cars, Nessie and I took care of that." At that, Rose, Alice, Edward and Emmett all let out low growls. "This isn't only to punish you, however. We think you guys need to do a little family bonding."

"Bonding Carlisle? Really? We've spent decades together. We have a closer bond than anyone I can think of! Is this really necessary?" Edward questioned, respectfully.

"Yes, Edward, it is. You guys are closely bonded, but don't express it the right way. You boys need to learn how to hang out with your brothers without gambling or fighting. And you girls need to find ways to spend time without shopping. Then, you all need to find out how to be siblings without any problems. Just the six of you. I know we do a lot as a family, but never just you guys. So, now you will have a week to strengthen that bond," our father finished.

He had a point. We did a lot as a family, but never just us six. While we were all close, we could use to broaden our horizons and relationships. But a whole week trapped with them? Yep, I'd need a straight-jacket by the time this was over.

"We want you guys to spend this week together. If you need to hunt, go together. In fact, you should always be together since you won't have cell phones. Stick together. Enjoy each other. Please, for us. It will make us happy. Now, I want to go around our circle and hear what everyone thinks about the situation, Nessie, will you please start?" Esme finished.

"I think Nana and Papa are right. You guys do fight a lot, especially Daddy, Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jazzy. I think this will be good for you guys," my daughter chimed in.

Next was Jake, "Yeah. You guys are a little dysfunctional. Plus, the shopping has gotten out of hand girls. I realized when I was packing that I have thirty blue shirts. Granted, they're all slightly different colors, but still, who needs that many blue shirts?"

"Everyone!" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"I think it sucks! I know what its like to be trapped with a sibling, not fun! I feel for you guys!" Seth said. I loved him!

Leah was next. "Well, I don't have a problem with the shopping, thanks girls, and the fighting is fun to watch, but I see why it all needs to stop. Well, at least stop happening so often, so I agree with the 'rents."

Great. The pack and my daughter had turned on us. Everyone but Seth. I have to remind Alice to buy him something nice. Oh God! I was thinking about shopping! Maybe I did have a problem.

Edward, love of my existence, was next. It didn't look good. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, like he always did when he was stressed.

"Whatever you think is best Mom and Dad. I trust your judgment. Although, I must warn you, you may come home to less than six children. I don't know if we will all make it out alive, or whatever we are."

Giggles filled the room, although I didn't think that he was kidding.

After the light laughter died down, all eyes focused on me. It was my turn. For some reason, my opinion seemed to matter to my parents. They called me the voice of reason because they thought my head was always level and thoughtful. Maybe, if this wasn't so important to them, I could talk them out of it, but this decision seemed concrete. They just wanted to know how I felt.

How did I feel? I felt like running and screaming. I wasn't looking forward to this week, in fact, I was dreading it. What were they thinking? We couldn't even last two minutes in a family meeting without fighting. Ugh, this was going to suck!

"Bella, how do you feel about this, dear?" Apparently I had taken too long for Esme's liking.

"How do I feel? Well, honestly, I think it's a bad idea. I love my siblings, honestly, I do. I'd give my life for any one of you guys, and I know you'd do the same, but I don't think a week trapped indoors with you will go over very well," I answered, truthfully.

"Aww, come on guys. Lighten up! We'll have fun! We can hunt and play games and go to the lake. Don't be party poopers. We'll make it fun. And us boys will be on our best behavior, right guys?" Emmett was excited, a little too excited for my liking. His question was met with two pillows to the head, I'm guessing from Edward and Jasper.

"Really guys we can have fun! We'll start now, I have a joke for you guys," Emmett continued. "So, a vampire and a werewolf walk into a bar--"

He was cut-ff off by about ten pillows from all around the room. I'm guessing everyone but Esme. None of us wanted to hear his jokes!

"Fine. I won't tell it. But you guys are missing out!," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can have my car back. I swear, if there's even a scratch on my car Dad..." Rosalie warned. Of course she wouldn't dare threaten her precious Nessie. She loved that girl.

"Yeah. Let's just get it over with. I don't see anything bad happening, but we also haven't decided anything yet. I'll do whatever it takes to get my wallet back. This is cruel and unusual punishment guys, just to let you know," Alice added her opinion.

Jasper was the only one we still had to hear from. He looked amused.

"Okay. Let's just try to stay civil, okay guys? I really don't want to deal with Mom's wrath if we don't behave while she's gone." Jasper hated disappointing Esme. He was a very obedient son.

"Of course not, momma's boy!" Emmett joked. Edward failed at stifling a laugh.

"I'd rather be a momma's boy than a--"

"Hey, what happened to being on your best behavior boys?" Esme asked, cutting Jasper off. "And my beloved Jasper is right. If I come back and there is even a pillow out of place or altered in the slightest, there will be hell to pay. You are not to destroy my house or even a hair on each others heads. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mom," We all six said in unison.

"Good," Carlisle spoke. "Then I call this meeting to a close. Quileutes, Nessie, you need to finish getting your stuff together. We have a van coming, but it will meet us at the end of the driveway, so we'll have to run a bit to get there. I expect you all to be ready in thirty minutes. Go."

The pack and Renesmee left the room to go finish packing. "I'll be there in a minute to help, Nessie," I called after her.

"As for the rest of you, you know what is expected of you. You are to spend this week together, bonding. I mean it, kids. No fighting, gambling, yelling, wrestling, or anything of the sort. You can call us if you need us. We will call once a day to check in and let you all speak with Nessie. Now go, enjoy yourselves!" Carlisle finished, picked up Esme, and darted out the door.

The good news: Our family meeting was over.

The bad news: I'd have to spend the next week trapped in a house with my siblings.

Kill me now!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! I have a lot of readers, but not many comments! Let me know how you feel.... If people aren't liking the story, I won't keeping posting. **

**Also, do you want to contribute to this story? I am writing a future chapter now and there is going to be a short Q and A game played between our favorite vampires. So, what I want to know from you guys is, what would you like to know about the six Cullen 'kids'? If you could ask them any question, what would it be? Send me your questions and you might see them in the story. Yey!  
**


	5. I Just Don't Have Any Favorites!

**A/N: Next chapter guys! This time? Saying goodbye to Reneesme...  
**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers! I know the first couple of chapters were a little long, but I think the story is worth sticking around for! Recommend it to some friends! And to all my reviewers, thanks! I love all of the love!**

**Oh, and would you like to contribute to the story? Read the end-note to find out how you can!  
**

**I own nothing!** **:(**

* * *

**  
**_**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_"As for the rest of you, you know what is expected of you. You are to spend this week together, bonding. I mean it, kids. No fighting, gambling, yelling, wrestling, or anything of the sort. You can call us if you need us. We will call once a day to check in and let you all speak with Nessie. Now go, enjoy yourselves!" Carlisle finished, picked up Esme, and darted out the door._

_The good news: Our family meeting was over._

_The bad news: I'd have to spend the next week trapped in a house with my siblings._

_Kill me now!_

**Chapter 5: I Just Don't Have Any Favorites, Just People That I Love!**

We all went our separate ways, I'm sure, relishing the little time we had left before being thrown into an entire week of each other. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand towards our room, but before we got there, Edward seemed to read my mind and steered us through Nessie's open door. She was sitting on her bed, her suitcase packed, scrolling through pictures on her Ipod. The pictures were of the family. Her and Rose covered in grease, Alice and Jasper dancing, Edward and Emmett wrestling, her and I on a jet ski, all of us at graduation, and other family memories. I looked at Edward, who returned my look of worry. He gestured me forward; even though he was over a century old and enraptured with his daughter, he was still an awkward young boy, so I usually had these kinds of talks with her. It was fine, as I was planning on talking with her anyway. I walked towards her,

"Hey honey. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, just having second thoughts about leaving... I'm scared that I'll miss you all too much."

She had never been away from any of us for more than a couple of days. Although I was feeling the exact same way she was, not wanting to be without my daughter, I had to be the grown up and comfort her.

"Don't worry Nessie, we know how you feel. We're all going to miss you like crazy! But I think it's a good opportunity for you. Plus, your grandpa Charlie misses you so much, along with everyone down at La Push. They'll all be so sad if you don't go," I reminded her, trying to keep my own look of sorrow off my face.

"I know, but what will I do without my parents? My auntie's and uncle's? My home?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. It's only a week. You'll be back before you know it with all the fun that you'll have. Plus, you'll have your grandparents and best friends with you. I know it's scary, but you have to at least try," I continued, convincing myself at the same time as her.

The look on her face was pained. My poor little girl. Maybe she was right, maybe it was too soon.

"Reneesme," Edward spoke, "You're just going to have to be the strong young woman that we all know you are in here," he said, gently tapping her temple. "It will be fun, your Aunt Alice has already seen as much. Don't worry, we'll be here waiting for you when you get back and you can tell us all the fun you had. Okay?" Wow. He was good. I knew this was hard for him. He had protested it for weeks; before Carlisle and Esme finally convinced him it would be fine. But he was so eloquent, so... perfect! His words seemed to convince us all.

After a long, thoughtful silence, she replied, "You're right. I guess I should go. It does sound like I'll enjoy it. And I do miss everyone."

"Good. I'm so proud of you, you're such a brave girl," I said, hugging her close.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. I don't know what I'll do--"

"We know, we'll miss you even more," Edward said, wrapping his arms strongly around the both of us. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie's room please," he said at vampire speed. Within seconds, all four of them were in the room.

"Oh Nessie!," Rosalie shrieked before scooping her up into a loving embrace. "Please hurry back little one, or I will run there and bring you home myself!"

"Of course I will Auntie; I won't be even a minute late!"

"OK. I'll hold you to that!" Rosalie barley finished before Emmett stole Nessie from her arms, holding her like a baby in his.

"Do you know that you are my favorite niece?," Emmett asked tenderly.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Emmy!"

"So you know it's true!"

"Of course. And you're my favorite brown-haired uncle!"

"What! You just meant uncle, right?"

"Nope!," Jasper said, swooping in and taking Nessie from his grip and sitting down on her bed next to me, his niece on his knee. "She actually meant that you're her favorite mentally-challenged uncle, but didn't want to hurt your feelings!" This got a laugh from everyone but Reneesme.

"Not true Uncle Emmy! I just don't have any favorites, just people that I love!" she said sweetly. Emmett smiled.

"And I suppose _I_ am on that list?" Jasper asked coyly.

"Of course you are! I'll miss you so much Uncle Jazzy! I'll expect a ride in the Jag and a new riddle when I get back!"

Jasper hugged her tightly, smiling. "You bring yourself home in one piece and I'll make it two!"

"Deal!"

Jasper had taken habit to giving Reneesme tricky riddles to solve. They were hard! It took her days, if not weeks to figure them out, usually asking us all for help. I had no idea how Jasper came up with them, but I was impressed.

"My turn, my turn!" Alice said, bouncing in impatience. Nessie walked over to where she was standing. Alice glowed and spun her in a circle, "Nice outfit! I have taught you well, grasshopper!"

"Yes you have Auntie Alice!"

"Did you pack everything on my list?"

"Of course, every single thing."

Alice beamed, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "I am so proud!," she joked, although I'm sure she was. "I'm going to miss you so much, kid! You have no idea! Promise me you'll always look fierce and melt the hearts of all as many insignificant human boys as you can while your there!"

"Excuse me? She will do no such--," Edward demanded. I jabbed him in his ribs, promptly shutting him up, but not without a low growl.

Reneesme didn't seem phased. "Will do!" she assured before being embraced in a warm, silent hug from Alice. It lasted quite a while, neither one wanting to let go.

Edward broke the silence. "Looks like its time to get going. Everyone's waiting for Nessie out front."

We all walked, slowly, towards our dreaded goodbyes. Emmett had Nessie on his back, as Edward and Jasper carried her suitcases.

When we got their, Esme, Carlisle, Leah, Jake and Seth stood, luggage in hand, ready to go. Emmett sat her on her feet, while Jake and Seth took her suitcases from the boys.

"Well, I guess we'd better be on our way now," Carlisle declared. "You kids behave. Call us if there are any problems. We'll see you Friday morning."

"We'll miss you all! Remember what I said about destroying the house and each other. Be well!," Esme finished, hugging each one of us tightly before walking with Carlisle halfway down the driveway and stopping to wait for the others.

"I love you all so much! Please don't fight too much while I'm away or I'll be worried. I can't wait to get home and see you all again," my daughter said. She gave each of her aunts and uncles another hug, stopping in front of me.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too dear. We'll see each other soon. Give Charlie my love," I said, hugging her tightly. She moved to stand in front of her father.

"Daddy," was all that she could muster.

"I know. I know. Don't worry. You don't have to say anything, I already know. I feel exactly the same," he replied, hugging her and kissing both cheeks and her forehead and holding her face in his hands. "Now go, don't worry. We'll be fine. I love you more than life itself, never forget that."

"I love you too Daddy," she replied, turning to join her grandparents down the driveway. "Don't forget to have fun!" I called after her.

I felt a piece of me leave with her, as my knees got weak and I collapsed, Edward catching me and holding me up.

"I'm counting on you to look after her, Jake," Edward reminded his voice full of trust and respect for his former nemesis.

"Don't worry. I'd die before I let something happen to her. We all would," he said, gesturing to the Clearwaters on his sides.

"Yeah, don't worry guys. She'll be fine!" Seth added. They were right. Between the chief-of-police, two vampires and two packs of werewolves, Nessie would be the safest kid in the world. We were just anxious about her being away from us.

"I just want to be sure. We are trusting you with our life," Edward said.

"And I will guard her with mine," Jake assured, full of confidence.

"Good. Thank you so much, all of you. I do hope that you will enjoy yourselves as well. Please, give our regards to Billy and Sam, and the rest of the pack," Edward finished.

"Yeah! I expect a full update on everyone when you guys get back!" I added. "Take care of yourselves! We'll miss you!"

"We will," the trio of wolves replied. There was a chorus of goodbye between us and the pack, who then took off and went to join the others. I was most sad to say goodbye to Jake, but I needed him there with my daughter.

It hurt watching so many people that I loved walk away from me. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but what if I never saw them again? I felt myself well up… Damn those traitor tears! Well, I guess I didn't have tears now, but I couldn't keep the traitor sob in. My knees got a little weaker.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! I have a lot of readers, but not many comments! Let me know how you feel.... If people aren't liking the story, I won't keeping posting.**

**Also, do you want to contribute to this story? I am writing a future chapter now and there is going to be a short Q and A game played between our favorite vampires. So, what I want to know from you guys is, what would you like to know about the six Cullen 'kids'? If you could ask them any question, what would it be? Send me your questions and you might see them in the story. Yey!**


	6. MamafreakingMia!

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! Please forgive me for taking so awfully long to post a new chapter. I had a busy week (some family in the hospital, puppy got sick), but now I'm back! I usually only like to post a new chapter once I finish writing a new one, but since it's been so long, I'm posting this one for you guys before. (Chapter 16 is giving me a hard time!)**

I want to thank all of my wonderful readers, especially my reviewers! You are all so kind! I love to hear from you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a shorter one, but you get to see the kids having some fun. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and would you like to contribute to the story? Read the end-note to find out how you can!

I own nothing! :(

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

It hurt watching so many people that I loved walk away from me. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but what if I never saw them again? I felt myself well up… Damn those traitor tears! Well, I guess I didn't have tears now, but I couldn't keep the traitor sob in. My knees got a little weaker.

**Chapter 6: Mama-freaking-Mia!**

Edward was still holding me up as we all turned to go inside. He carried me to the living room, where everyone else was seated. I missed her already! I had to deal with this though, or I'd take Edward down with me. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I welcomed it. I instantly felt better. I looked at Jasper and mouthed the words, 'thanks Jazz'. He smiled.

"So, what are we going to do to kick-off our 'bonding' week?" Alice asked, she seemed excited now. Great. Everyone thought for a minute.

"Hide and seek?" Emmett asked, hopeful. This idea got a loud 'no' from four of us and a low growl from Edward. Hide and seek was forbidden in this house; not that anyone but Emmett ever wanted to play again. The last time we played ended with Edward catching him and Rose in such a compromising position in their hiding place in the woods, that it terrified him for weeks. He was so mad when we got back home that he and Emmett destroyed a large part of the forest in their fight, and spent two days fixing it.

"Fine. Jeez. Let's hear your brilliant ideas then!" Emmett spat at us, defeated.

"Why don't we watch a movie guys? I could really use a distraction right now and we have all those new DVD's that we haven't seen yet," I suggested.

"Good idea babe!" Edward said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's just mellow out for a bit. It's been a pretty crazy day," Jasper added. I can only imagine all the different emotions he had felt today. Poor guy!

Everyone else agreed, so we made our way to the theatre. Alice dumped about twenty DVD's on the floor and we all grabbed one that we wanted to see. We never had an easy time picking movies, so we had come up with a system. We'd all pick one that we wanted to see, dump them in a bucket, and blindly pick one. What we picked is what we watched.

"Okay guys; let's see what our options are. I'll go first; I picked _Tinkerbell_!" Alice said. We all groaned. Of course she picked that one. She'd been picking that one since it came out, but we kept managing to avoid watching it. She was persistent, that sister of mine. I just couldn't imagine it. A room full of decades-old vampires watching a cartoon about pixies. It was funny just to think about it.

"Kill me now!" Edward sighed.

"And what do you have, mister 'I'm too good for pixies'?"

"Well, dearest sister, I have chosen a treat that I think you will all enjoy, 'Bond, James Bond'! The new one, _007: Quantum of Solace_"

Yep. Exactly something Edward would choose. He loved James Bond. I guess I was next.

"Okay, I choose _Slumdog Millionaire_. I heard it was great."

"Nice choice Bells, but I think my movie will be even better!" Rosalie said, holding up _The Other Boleyn Girl_ for us all to see.

Of course she would choose this movie. Rose had a crazy fascination with Queen Elizabeth and royalty in general. She also really loved time-pieces. Although, the sibling rivalry theme disturbed me a little.

"Okay, me now! Guess what I picked," Emmett shouted with a huge, dorky grin on his face. This wouldn't be good.

"What Emmett? _Sesame Street: Learn Your ABC's_?" Edward joked. Jeez, he was picking on Emmett a lot lately. Jasper chuckled. Emmett's face hardened.

"Boys, be nice," I said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, be nice before I have to give you a beat down. Don't worry Eddie, it'll be 'shaken, not stirred'!" Emmett half challenged/half joked, poking fun at Edward's Bond obsession.

"Okay. We're sorry. Go ahead. What torture have you picked out for us?" Edward asked. Emmett smiled again.

"I choose one you're all gonna love! _Mama Mia_!" You have got to be kidding me!

Everyone stood there, shocked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh. My. God. My husband is GAY!" Rosalie screamed. The boys lost it. They were laughing so hard that they were holding their sides, rolling around on the floor.

"I always knew it!" Jasper said between breaths. "I'm glad you're finally out of the closet!" He and Edward roared even louder.

The laughter continued for a couple minutes. Emmett wasn't fazed.

"Hey, I've been practicing my heterosexuality for close to eighty years! If you want to question somebody, you might want to question the one who didn't explore his until he was over a hundred years old!"

Now it was Jasper and Emmett laughing. Edward looked a little pissed, but I rubbed his back, which usually worked to calm him down.

"Okay, okay. Enough you two. Let's hear what my Jaspy picked for us," Alice said, clearly entertained. The boys stopped laughing and composed themselves. Emmett pouted at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry I called you gay, honey. I, of all people, know that you are far from it," Rose said, comforting him.

"You are forgiven, my beautiful wife." Emmett and Rosalie then embraced in a loving, intense kiss that lasted too long. Edward cleared his throat, breaking them out of it.

"Okay, are you two done?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Rose replied.

"Good. Now we get to see my choice; _The Dark Knight_," Jasper said, proud of his choice. It was a different kind of movie for Jazz, who usually chose war movies. But it did have the dark undertones that I'd expect from a Jasper-pick. Nobody looked disappointed with his choice.

Once all the movies were in the bucket, it was time to pick.

"Can I pick this time?" Rose asked. Everyone was fine with that. She reached her hand in the bucket and felt around, finally deciding on one. Alice started laughing. Rosalie pulled her choice out. Oh God. This would be painful. "Oh God. Mama-freaking-Mia!"

"YES!" Emmett yelled. "You guys are gonna love this!"

We all looked like we were going to the dentist as we walked towards our seats, except Alice. Apparently she loved musicals!

"I call sitting next to Bella!," Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

"I said it first!"

"No, I did!"

"C'mon, you got to sit next to her during _Borat_ and I missed all the funny reactions!"

"Too bad! Plus, I'm sure she doesn't want to sit by the 'dancing queen' himself!"

"You're just mad because I have the body of a God and the moves of Travolta!"

"In your dreams!"

"For goodness sake! We'll sit in the middle. Now simmer down, children!" Edward spat, compromising. Great. Not only did I have to sit through hours of bad singing and dancing, I'd have to do it under the watchful eyes of my two most annoying siblings, who knew how much I'd hate this.

We all sat in the front row. There were three over sized seats in each row, each big enough to fit two people. We settled in, the girls sitting on the boy's laps like usual. With a remote, Alice turned off the lights and pressed play. Here we go!

The movie stared. It wasn't too bad. The characters were cute, just a little too happy for my taste. By the second song, however, Emmett and Alice were singing along.

_Honey, Honey_

_How he thrills me, uh huh_

_Honey, Honey_

_Honey, Honey_

_Nearly kills me, uh huh_

_Honey, Honey_

_I heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_He's a love machine_

_Oh he makes me dizzy!_

Now they were up, dancing around the room. It was quite a show. They were bouncing around, Emmett spinning Alice, and altogether having a good time. Soon, everyone was having a good time watching them. Alice pulled Jasper up, who hesitantly joined in, enjoying himself. Emmett tried to pull Rose up, but she wouldn't budge. Emmett then walked over and pulled me up, out of Edward's iron grip. Yeah right! There was no way I was dancing with him. He didn't need my compliance however, as he spun me around the room with ease. Apparently, we made quite a spectacle, because soon, Edward and Rosalie burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still being spun around by Emmett.

Before they could answer, Jasper joined the laughter. Soon, a wave of amusement hit me, and this was suddenly hilarious. We were all laughing now, gripping our sides and grasping for air. Who would've thought that Emmett's choice in movie would actually be good for us?

Everyone was having fun, that is, until the laughter took over their bodies and Emmett and Jasper fell to the ground in hysterics at the same exact time. There was a loud boom and the whole room shock, including the DVD player. The movie skipped, spazed out, and then stopped on a blank screen. Great. They scratched the movie!

The laughter quickly died down. "Oh no!" Alice shrieked. "The movie!"

She took it out, wiping it off and trying it again, but it wouldn't play. It was a lost cause. "You guys suck! I was having fun!"

She wasn't entirely serious, knowing that it was an accident, but she was disappointed. I think we all were.

"So, what now?" My question filled the room as I looked around at everyone. The boy's eyes looked a little dark. Us girls had taken a hunting trip together last week as an excuse to get away from the fighting boys, but it had been awhile since the boys went. "Actually, I know. You guys look thirsty. Why don't we all go hunting?" I suggested this, thinking it was a really good idea. We'd have to hunt sometime, anyways. Why not get it over with now?

Everyone agreed, so we made our way outside.

"Race to our spot?" Jasper challenged. We all thought about it, and then took off towards our usual meeting spot in the forest. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there at full-vampire speed. Of course, Edward got there first. I was actually fast, about as fast as Jasper. We constantly argued who was second to Edward, but never were able to decide it. When we raced, sometimes I won, sometimes he did. I was glad that my speed only decreased slightly after my newborn year; it made Edward so proud. Jasper and I were neck-and-neck when I saw Edward at the finish line, cheering me on. This time, he won. Boo! I turned and waited, Alice came in next. Emmett and Rosalie finished hand-in-hand at the same time. They knew they were the slowest of the bunch and didn't like to have either one come in last, so they both took the last place slot.

We hunted until the sun started to come out. We made our way back home and over to our lake, where we all sat and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful. It felt so good to just be with the people I loved. We sat there for another hour, enjoying each other's company, before we made our way back to the house.

"So, what's next on the schedule?" Jasper questioned, looking calm and relaxed.

"Can I pick this time? Please?" We all looked around. What's the worst that could happen?

"Go ahead Emmett. Just no hide-and-seek, okay?," I replied, hoping that my decision wouldn't come back to haunt me. Alice gasped. Crap!

"Cool! Were playing truth-or-dare!" Emmett declared, an evil smirk on his face.

Great. I could almost see my decision flying back to haunt me. Everyone was looking at me like I had killed their dog. Oops! This was definitely the worst that could happen!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!  
**

**A couple of readers e-mailed and reviewed that I should have them play truth or dare, well, as you can see, such is already the case! Truth-or-Dare is up next for a couple chapters. I know, I know, it's been done a thousand times! But, what would a family bonding week be without Truth-or-Dare?!?!? Hehe.  
**

**Also, do you want to contribute to this story? I am writing a future chapter now and there is going to be a short Q and A game played between our favorite vampires. So, what I want to know from you guys is, what would you like to know about the six Cullen 'kids'? If you could ask them any question, what would it be? Send me your questions and you might see them in the story. Yey!**


	7. Sure Em, Calvin Klein has Nothing on You

**A/N: Yes, I know. I haven't posted in FOREVER! But I have a reason. Remember that I told you I had family in the hospital? Well, unfortunately, my uncle passed away last week. I've been super busy and super sad, but I am starting to get back into the swing of things. It's a good thing I already have so much of this story written or I wouldn't be able to finish it... :(  
**  
**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I just realized that this chapter is very short. I don't know why I did it like that, but here it is. I'll post again soon.  
**

**Oh, and would you like to contribute to the story? Read the end-note to find out how you can!**

I own nothing! :(

* * *

_**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

"So, what's next on the schedule?" Jasper questioned, looking calm and relaxed.

"Can I pick this time? Please?" We all looked around. What's the worst that could happen?

"Go ahead Emmett. Just no hide-and-seek, okay?," I replied, hoping that my decision wouldn't come back to haunt me. Alice gasped. Crap!

"Cool! Were playing truth-or-dare!" Emmett declared, an evil smirk on his face.

Great. I could almost see my decision flying back to haunt me. Everyone was looking at me like I had killed their dog. Oops! This was definitely the worst that could happen!

**Chapter 7: Sure Em, Calvin Klein has Nothing on You!**

I stepped out of the shower, soaking wet, and grabbed a towel. I dried off and walked to my closet, pulling on the first things I saw; a pair of faded, holey jeans and a tight green t-shirt. I didn't realize until I was in doing my hair in the mirror that this was one of the graphic tee's that Emmett loved buying everyone. There was a picture of a giraffe on it, and it said 'I was vegetarian before it was cool'. He thought it was so funny! I blow-dried my hair, leaving it down and unstyled. I threw on some old black converse, dabbed on some lip balm and went to wait for Edward on our couch.

I usually dressed a lot nicer, but that was for during the week, when I had to work and be around people. Alice, of course, would have it no other way. The weekends, however, I stuck to my jeans and t-shirt routine. Edward returned shortly, carrying with him a small white gift bag.

"Surprise! I bought this for you last week," he said, handing it to me.

"Edward! You know I hate--"

"Just open it! You'll enjoy it, I guarantee."

"Fine!"

I opened it. It was a small velvet box. More jewelry, great. I opened the velvet box apprehensively, and pulled out the long, thin white-gold chain. Hanging from the chain was a shiny, white-gold heart; a locket. I opened the locket; on one side was a picture of me and Edward, on the other was a picture of Reneesme. It was perfect.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" He picked me up, walking me over to our bed and sitting me down on the edge. He quickly secured the locket around my neck.

"You're more than welcome my love. Now you have us with you always."

"Yes, I will. It's perfect. You're so amazing!" He was amazing! Such a thoughtful man. I looked at him. He was so adorable in his light-wash jeans and plain black shirt. His freshly washed hair looked perfectly messy and his lips formed my favorite crooked smile. I got up and pulled him close to me. I smelled his sweet breath, savoring it, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. I ran my finger through his hair, pulling it eagerly. I guess we were both caught up in the moment, because the next thing I heard was Alice, clearing her throat.

"Jeez, get a room you too!" she said, shielding her eyes.

"We have a room! You're standing in the middle of it, interrupting," Edward pointed out.

"And doing a fine job of it!" I added, backing my hubby up.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, if you two don't mind, were all waiting in the living room for you."

Dang! I almost forgot about that. Truth or dare! I had let Emmett pick our next activity, and now we had to play. Edward's genius plan for us all to shower and change first had bought us some time, but not nearly enough.

"Actually, we do mind," I tried. "We're a little busy here. Why don't you guys get started without us and we'll be down in no time." Hey, it was worth a shot right?

"Ha! You are funny Bella. Absolutely not! It's your fault we're all in this mess in the first place! Plus, Emmett is threatening to come up here and drag you down by your toes if you don't come with me, and we all know he'll do it!"

"Fine! Let's go Bella. Only God knows what horrors await us, might as well get it over with." Edward picked me up, bridal style, and darted off towards the living room in the 'main house'. We entered to find everyone sitting on the sofa, everyone but Emmett looked a little irritated with us, or, well, me.

"Lovin' the shirt Bella! I have such great style!" Emmett proudly approved of the shirt he had bought me.

"Sure Em, Calvin Klein has nothing on you!" I retorted, adding a sarcastic thumbs up.

Jasper laughed, using Alice's hair to drown out the sound.

"Whatever. You're the one who put it on! BURNED! Ha!"

"Wow Em, did you really just say 'burned'?" Jasper asked. We all had amused looks on our faces. Emmett was such a big dork!

"Yes, Jasper. I did. Drop it! It's time to start the game!"

"Yeah guys, let's start. Emmett, bring the bowl over here," Alice instructed. "House rules everybody."

Our house rules were put in to place to keep the game under control, although it still managed to pass my comfort level every time. There were only five.

1. Each player had to do one truth and one dare, pulled out of a bowl at random, to keep the game even. Otherwise, we'd all just pick on Emmett!

2. I had to keep my shield over Alice, Edward and Jasper at all times, to stop them from using their powers and keep the game fair.

3. It must stay PG-13.

4. No harm could be done to the body or house.

5. Vetoes were available, only if the majority agreed that the truth or dare was over the line. But, other than that, you had to complete the task.

I threw my shield around the three super-vampires and settled in next to Edward.

"My choice, so I go first!" Emmett said while thrusting his hand into the bowl. He looked at the slip in his hand and read it. "Bella, truth!"

Great. Of course I'd be first, and of course it'd be Emmett asking me. I'll kill him if he embarrasses me! Edward squeezed my shoulders.

"Alright Em, what do you want to know?" He thought for a few seconds.

"Okay, here's a good one. Tell us, dearest little sis, who is your favorite sibling?" Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Why Emmett? Why would you do this to me? Four vampires were staring at me, truly wanting to know. What could I say? This wouldn't end well. Think, Bella, think!

"I don't have a favorite sibling." It was true, I didn't. I at least had to try it!

"Nope. Bull! That's a cop-out Bells. We want an answer! Who is it?" I realized Emmett didn't specify his question, it was very broad. I found my way out of this, and Emmett just eliminated himself from the running.

"Yeah, Bella. Who is it? Hah!" Rosalie was out too. Maybe this wouldn't be too hard!

"She said she didn't have one guys, let it go," Jasper said, insecurity on his face. He must not think I'd ever pick him.

"No! I want to know. Tell us Bella. Come on!" Just like that, Alice took herself out. I realized the answer was easy.

"Well, since you didn't specify your question, I will answer it the way that I took it. Like I said, in general, I don't have a favorite sibling. It changes all the time. At this very moment, however, my favorite sibling would definitely be Jasper," I answered. The looks were all hurt, except for Jasper, he looked touched.

"Really? Mr. Emotional? Come on! How could you love him more than your big teddy bear brother?"

"I don't love him more; I love you all the same. Right now, however, I like him more than all of you other nosey vampires!" Edward laughed and Alice pouted. Jasper beamed.

"I'm hurt Bella! Hurt! Wipe that smile off your face Jasper!" Alice screamed, threatening poor Jasper. He winked at me and composed his face. Yep. I definitely made the right choice!

"Calm down people. Remember, you reap what you sow! Now, who's next love?" Edward said, looking towards the bowl and waiting for me to choose a slip of paper. Oh yeah, this should be fun.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!**

Also, do you want to contribute to this story? I am writing a future chapter now and there is going to be a short Q and A game played between our favorite vampires. So, what I want to know from you guys is, what would you like to know about the six Cullen 'kids'? If you could ask them any question, what would it be? Send me your questions and you might see them in the story. Yey!  



	8. Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!

**A/N: Ugh. This has been a HORRIBLE month. Unfortunately, 10 days after losing my uncle, I lost my grandpa too. I haven't written for a couple weeks (I'm STILL working on chapter 16), but I decided I should post for you guys. This one is a little short too. Truth or Dare is still going on, it will be for a couple more chapters. This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I'd planned, but that's OK, right?**

Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! If I get a good response, I'll post again either tonight or tomorrow, cuz that's how much I love you all!

I own nothing! :(  


* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_"I'm hurt Bella! Hurt! Wipe that smile off your face Jasper!" Alice screamed, threatening poor Jasper. He winked at me and composed his face. Yep. I definitely made the right choice!_

_"Calm down people. Remember, you reap what you sow! Now, who's next love?" Edward said, looking towards the bowl and waiting for me to choose a slip of paper. Oh yeah, this should be fun._

**Chapter 8: Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!**

"If you think you're hurt now, wait until I'm done with you, sis!" I warned. Alice looked scared. Oh yes, this would be awesome!

"Well, you spend so much time playing 'Bella Barbie'; I think it's time that I got to have a little fun! I dare you to let me give you a make-under, then, you have to stand on the side of the road until somebody decides to give you a ride!" Alice's two worst nightmares; looking a mess and riding in cars with strangers! I was very proud of myself.

"Good one, Bells!"

"I agree Emmett, great one Bella! I'm so proud," Edward said. Rosalie was laughing while Alice tried to process everything.

"What? No! There's no way I'll-- I can't-- What if I-- Uggggh! I hate you Bella! Pure, unadulterated hate! I'll kill you, do you hear me? Death Bella. Painful death is headed your way!" Alice was incoherent. She'd completely lost it. Jasper was trying to console her, but I could see a tiny smile trying to break free. He knew how much she tortured me; everyone did! I'm a genius!

"Sorry to break it to ya sis, but I'm already dead. We all are! Now, let's head to my room. Rose, we have some work to do!"

The boys had to drag Alice to our room, where they sat her in a chair in the middle of my bathroom. Hmmm, what shall we do with her? How could I possibly make her look bad? She was so beautiful! Then, I had an 'aha' moment!

"Yes!" I shrieked. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for instruction. Everyone wanted to help with this. My, how the tables have turned! It was time to give everyone something to do.

"Rose, go grab some of those fuzzy hair ties from Reneesme's bathroom, look for purple." She took off.

"Jasper, do you still have the Steve Urkel costume from last Halloween?" He nodded. "Good. Grab it for me, will you?"

"Aye yi, captain!" He ran out of the room, eager to pitch in.

"Good. Okay, Edward, I need you to look through her closet for the ugliest pair of shoes you can find. No high heels, no cute colors. Okay?"

"Hah! I don't have any ugly shoes!"

"I beg to differ sis, I really do," Edward criticized before he left.

"What do I get to do? I want to help," Emmett cried, bouncing up and down like Alice usually did.

"You get the best job, Emmett! Alice, I need you to wash your face. Emmett, you are going to do her makeup! It's all in that cabinet over there. Go to town!"

"Alright! Remember all those times you and Rose put makeup on me? Well, it's payback time!"

"Wow, Bella. I always thought you were so sweet, so harmless. But now I see the truth! You are pure evil! I'll get you for this!" Alice was furious. She threatened me, but I wasn't scared. This was too much fun!

"You forgot the 'my pretty' and the 'and your little dog too'!" Rosalie said, returning with fuzzy, purple hair ties. Perfect! We all laughed at her joke, but Alice looked like she was going to kill us all.

"Perfect Rose. Okay, you get to work on her hair. Make it frizzy, and then tie it up into pigtails, uneven ones of course."

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Rosalie got to work, her and Emmett working together to destroy Alice's usually impeccable appearance.

I had work to do. I walked over to my closet. I knew exactly what I wanted. I grabbed an old pair of avocado-green cargo capri pants and a sweater from one of my 'human clothes' drawers.

"Were back!" Edward and Jasper were standing at the entrance to the closet, showing off their finds. Edward held up a pair of orange Crocs! Yes, Crocs! That's right! Carlisle had bought her them as a joke after she made fun of his. He only wore them because one of the nurses had bought him some in a 'secret Santa' gift exchange; apparently they were all the rage in the medical world. Thankfully, they would work perfect with her outfit!

"Good work love! These are even better than I could've imagined!" I grabbed them and added them to the pile of clothes in my hands.

"What did you need this for?" Jasper asked, holding up the costume. I grabbed the huge black glasses, complete with tape around the bridge, of course, and bounded into the other room. I heard Edward and Jasper laughing behind me. Emmett and Rosalie were just finishing up.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked. Oh, it was amazing! Her hair was in two short pigtails high on her head, secured with fuzzy purple mess! Her makeup was more akin to a clowns; blue eye shadow, pink blush, bright red lips and to top it all off, a big beauty mark on her upper lip. She looked like a psychopath, and she wasn't even dressed yet! Jasper gasped when he saw her. When Alice shot him a menacing look, he recovered with, "Don't worry babe. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me!" She growled a low growl, warning him to shut it.

"Great work guys! Love the beauty mark Em!" I was impressed! "Here Alice, go put these on," I said, handing her the clothes and shoes.

"You're kidding right? There's no way I'm going in public looking like thi--"

"Oh yes you are, house rules! Now don't be a big baby and get dressed," Rose ordered. We all waited, snickering while she changed.

She stepped back into the room and I could hardly believe my eyes. Where had the stunning Alice gone? The clothes were perfect! The green capris were a little baggy on her, stopping at her ankles since I was so much taller than her, and she looked like she was wearing high-waters. The sweater was one of the ugly knit sweaters that grandparents always send, but this one had a felt cat on it that popped out and almost looked real. Paired with the orange Crocs, she seriously looked like a mental patient. I topped it off with the glasses. It was perfect, better than I ever thought it could be! This dare was awesome, and there was still more to come!

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Emmett teased.

"You look absolutely hideous, Al," Rose said, proud of a work.

"I. Hate. You. All! Let's get this over with!" Alice stomped out of the room, all of us close behind.

We ran down to the main road and hid in the trees, making sure we had a great view. It only took us a couple minutes to get there. There weren't many cars, but I figured someone would be dumb enough to pick up Alice in no time.

"Okay Alice, get out there and get your thumb up. All you have to do is get a ride to the corner gas station, then run back. We'll meet you at home," I explained. "Knock em' dead!"

"Yeah right. Unless they die of laughter," Emmett added. Jasper gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sent her on her way.

"Have I told you all lately that I hate you?"

"Yep!" We all replied.

"Good. Just making sure," she said before stepping out onto the side of the road. She held her thumb up and waited, impatiently. We were all cracking up as cars drove past her with bewildered looks on their faces. We heard more than a few cars question her sanity. Edward made sure to get plenty of pictures on his digital camera. Finally, a car stopped. It was a teenage boy in an old blue truck. He offered her a ride, getting out to help her jump into the truck. Jasper growled at this. Alice pretended to let him help her, before turning around to stick her tongue out at all of us. This just made us laugh more, except for Jasper, who was now a nervous wreck. We ran back to the house and waited. She was back in no time, smiling a devilish grin.

Jasper immediately ran over and scooped her up, kissing every inch of her face. She responded affectionately; those two were adorable.

"So, how was it?" I asked, curious to know how my torture had played out.

"Fine. Actually, he's an aspiring writer. I gave him your e-mail and phone number. Don't worry, I told him to be persistent and call every day. I told him that once he starts to get threats, he'd be close to a book deal. He should be bugging you for at least the next year. Yey me!"

She was good, but I'd take the little annoyance for the fun I'd had today. So worth it!

"Well, that was fun! But, I guess we'd better move along now," Edward said.

"Yeah, just give me a second to change. I'll be right back," Alice said, darting to her room with Jasper in tow. We all sat, quietly waiting for her return.

They came back about ten minutes later, and she looked incredible! She had on a cute summer dress, wedge sandals and her hair was flipped out perfectly. She didn't look mad anymore. Good!

"I have to hand it to you sis, you sure clean up nice," I complimented.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, who's next?" She reached in a grabbed a slip, "Rose. Time to tell the truth!"

"I always tell the truth!"

"Sure you do! Okay, I want you to tell each of us what bugs you about us the most." Alice challenged. Great.

"That's easy! Okay, for you, it's all the bouncing. I swear, it's like you're a kid in a candy store all the time! I mean, I love that you're happy, but I could do without the bouncing," she answered, looking at Alice. Alice didn't seem to mind.

"Well I think it's cute," Jasper said, kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Of course you do, and that's what bugs me about you! You worship the ground she walks on! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but maybe you could have your own opinion once in awhile!" Jasper smiled.

"Well, I think you are a conceited jerk, that's an opinion of my own! Hah!"

"Whatever Jazz, I'm just saying. Be a man! Have your own ideas!"

"Oh trust me Rose, he is all man!" Alice retorted.

"Gross. Anyways, who's next? Oh yeah, Edward. I don't like how you're so possessive. I know you just want to protect your family, but dude, loosen the reigns a little!"

Edward growled. "Am I possessive, honey?" He asked me.

"Yes, very. But I think it's sexy!" I replied.

"Well then, if you're not complaining, why stop?" He smiled his crooked smile and tightened his arms around me.

"Stubborn boys! Anyhow, Bella, I don't like how you're so self-sacrificing. You're so selfless. You should worry about yourself more! Be a little selfish sometimes," she finished.

"Really babe? You're telling her to be selfish? Come on! Don't listen to her Bells!" Emmett defended me.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it! Edward won't let me!" I joked. Rose wasn't going to see any changes out of any of us.

"Ugh! Who's left? Emmett. Jeez, so much to choose from. It would probably be your obsession with musicals and teeny-bop. I mean come on! Hannah Montana Emmett?"

"Hey! She's the 'best of both worlds'!"

It was a little weird that he was so fascinated with her, but hey, to each his own, right?

"God, why do I even try? Whatever. Let's see who I get to torture next," she said, with an evil grin. She looked at the slip in her hand. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Dear God, please don't let that say my name! She looked as evil as ever, somebody better watch out!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!What did you think? Let me know!**

**You guys rock!**


	9. Damn Yankees!

**A/N: I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You all make me very happy and I dedicate this story to you Here's a new chapter, more Truth or Dare. This one is short and not my best work, but I hope you all enjoy it! If not, I'm sorry! :)  
**

**I own nothing! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_"God, why do I even try? Whatever. Let's see who I get to torture next," she said, with an evil grin. She looked at the slip in her hand. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!"_

_Dear God, please don't let that say my name! She looked as evil as ever, somebody better watch out!_

**Chapter 9: Damn Yankees!**

"I'll be right back," Rose said as she disappeared upstairs. We were all wondering what was going on. We didn't even know who was next. I was worried.

Soon she was back, a piece of paper and a small video camera in her hands.

"Here Jasper," she said, giving him the piece of paper. "Here is your dare."

Jasper took the page and read it, his face getting even whiter. He dropped the paper like it was the plague, backing away from it. He was enraged. What was on that piece of paper? We were all confused.

"No way, no how, missy! I will do nothing regarding that blasphemy; that disgrace to the confederacy! Y'all better not let her make me do this!"

Okay, weird. Jasper's southern accent was suddenly very potent. And had he just said 'the confederacy'? What was on that piece of paper? I had to see it! Edward beat me to it, snatching it up from the ground where he had dropped it. When we saw what was on the page we both laughed, hard. Emmett and Alice saw it next, joining in our amusement.

On the paper was the first verse and course of the "Battle Hymn of the Republic"; the union war song! Rosalie was good! This was pure evil for Jasper. I felt kind of bad, but wanted to see how this all turned out. Granted, Jasper had acknowledged that some of the Confederate beliefs were wrong and no longer shared the beliefs he once did. But still, this was like a cheerleader cheering for her rival school. It wasn't something that would be done without a fight!

"What's wrong Major Whitlock? Is the big, bad soldier afraid of a couple measly words?" Rose was taunting him.

"Of course I'm not afraid, but I will not sing the enemies tune. They finish you off for traitor tactics like that!"

"Cool it crazy! You're not at war anymore! It's over! The south loses. Deal with it! And you're immortal; nobody's coming to 'finish you off'!"

"It's not over! It's never over! The south will rise again!" Jasper stood at attention, saluting to an invisible confederate flag. Uh oh! Jasper was losing it! He always got this way when we talked about the war. Rosalie knew what she was doing.

"Jazz, calm down honey! The war is long over. You don't even believe in the confederacy values anymore, remember? You're a democrat. You voted for Obama!" Alice calmed him, sweetly. He looked around, realizing his antics, quickly calming down and joining us back on the couch.

"Sorry guys. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, get busy rebel! Sing it like you mean it!" Rose got the video camera ready as she urged him on.

"No. Wait. Guys, even though the war is long over, it still feels like I'm being a traitor. It's like a Christian praying to the devil! Please don't make me do this. Can we have a veto vote? Who thinks that this is past the line?" Only Alice raised her hand, always supportive of her husband.

Jasper growled loudly. "Damn Yankees!"

He stood and grabbed the paper from Emmett. He looked at Rose like he wanted to decapitate her then and there, then, through clenched teeth, started the song:

_"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord  
He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored  
He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword  
His truth is marching on,_

_Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
His truth is marching on."_

Today was turning out to be a great day! The look on Jasper's face was priceless. I could only imagine what would've happened if he had to sing anymore.

"Cut and print! That was beautiful Jazz! Just beautiful!" Rose turned off the camera and went to sit on Emmett's lap, victorious. Jasper tore the page into a million little pieces and rejoined us as well.

"I feel bad for whoever is next!" Jasper reached in the bowl. "Ah, Edward, my brother, time to reveal some truths from you. What shall it be?"

Jasper thought for a long time, but nobody dare interrupt him. He was angry, small grins breaking through whenever he thought of something good. But then, he changed. The anger disappeared from his face. His expression was pained, apologetic, sad.

"Edward, I have wanted to ask you something for many years. Please, be honest with me. I must know the truth," Jasper explained, he looked so hurt and scared. The mood suddenly got very serious, very intense.

"Of course, brother. I'll speak nothing but the truth. For this, you have my word."

"Thank you. I have to know, do you think you'll ever find it in your heart to forgive me for attacking Bella?" Oh Jasper. Now I understood the pained looks. He really thought that Edward was still mad, still blamed him? The guilt he must've carried with him for so long! I felt so bad. I walked over and hugged him, as strong as I could, never wanting to let go.

"If I'll ever forgive you? Jasper, my brother, I never blamed you. There is nothing to forgive. In fact, I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness. It pains me to think that you have shouldered this guilt all these years. How did you ever hide it from me?"

"I worked hard not to think of it, instead just feeling it. But please tell me, why don't you blame me? Was it not me who attacked the love of your life?"

"Sure, you attacked her. But was it really your fault? I know how hard it is for you to deal with your gift; I also know how much it can be a curse. In that moment, you were hit with the thirst of six other ravenous vampires. It's hard enough to deal with one's own thirst, let alone everyone else's as well. You are so strong Jasper. Stronger than I'll ever be. I blame myself for that night; for I know that it was my own thirst that pushed you over the edge."

"But you didn't attack her."

"And either did you. We all did. All of our thirst combined with yours, especially mine. I could hardly stand my own cravings and you had to deal with all of mine, plus the rest of the families. I realize now how much I put you through, and I am the one who is rightfully sorry. Please tell me that you'll forgive me."

"Of course I do, but I don't blame you. I should've been stronger. I knew how much you loved Bella, how much we all loved Bella. Look what I caused. We almost lost her, almost lost you."

"Oh Jasper, but don't you see? Everything worked out so perfectly! Look at us now, could anything be better? I thank God for what happened every day, because it brought us all closer together. Please, don't blame yourself. None of you! Blame the clumsy human! It's a good thing we fixed that problem, isn't it?" I said to him. I had to intercede. I felt so bad. Even now that I was a vampire I was still bringing my family pain. Ugh!

"Does that mean that you, too, forgive me Bella?" Jasper asked, still pained.

"Jasper, there was never a moment where I blamed you!"

"Well, that is very comforting to hear. Thank you. I'm so glad you joined our family sis. I really don't know where we'd be without you," Jasper said, hugging me tight.

"Thank you, Jazz."

"Does that mean that you forgive me too, guys?" Rosalie spoke, meekly.

"Of course! Everyone is forgiven! Hazzah!" I declared, lightening up the mood. The pained looks left Edward and Jasper. Everyone looked happy again. There were chuckles from everyone. God, I loved my family!

"Well then, let's see whose next, shall we?" Edward asked, happy to move on. He picked up a slip and smiled devilishly.

"Emmett, my man, please, tell us, if you could change one thing about Rosalie, what would it be?" Edward finished with a smile.

"Well that's easy! Nothing! Why would you change perfection?" Emmett answered, gleaming at his wife. She was pleased with his answer.

"Not so fast Emmett! That is what you would call, and I quote, a 'cop-out'. We want a real answer!" I said. He wouldn't get off that easy!

"Okay, fine. Let me think. Ummm, oh yeah, okay, I know. I don't like it when she asks me if she looks fat in something."

We were all shocked! Rosalie, fat? Never! And she had doubted herself? Wow. I would've never guessed. Rosalie growled at him.

"What babe? It's true. You ask me that every so often, and I hate it! You are perfect, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous! Even if you were fat, you would still be absolutely flawless in my eyes! I don't like you to doubt yourself. If you have doubts about yourself, I can only imagine what you think about me," Emmett said, looking for the first time ever, insecure.

"What do you mean by that? You are perfect to me. I could ask for nothing more. Why would you doubt yourself? I love you so much," Rose wondered, a look of shock on her face.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. Look at you! I don't even compare."

"Oh honey, look at you. Why do you think I question myself? I want to make sure I measure up to you! Please don't think of yourself that way. You are everything that I want and need, always and forever."

"Aww, thanks babe. And you are all that to me, plus more," Emmett said, the smile returning to his face.

They embraced each other lovingly, looking into each other's eyes. That was the most tender, touching moment the two of them had ever shared around me. They were both so open and vulnerable. Wow. They are perfect for each other.

We all sat, silently watching the two lovebirds. I'm sure everyone was thinking exactly what I was. We let them have their moment, until Emmett jumped up.

"My turn again!" He said and grabbed a slip from the bowl. He studied the slip, taking a second to think over his options.

"Oh, poor Edward. You are going to hate me for this, but it has to be done! Off to the theater we go!" Emmett finished, and then took off to the theater.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!What did you think? Let me know!**

**You guys rock!**


	10. Yeah, a Little too Devilish!

**A/N: I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You all make me very happy and I dedicate this story to you Here's a new chapter, more Truth or Dare. It's a silly chapter, not to be taken too seriously!  
**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as my reviews show a demand for it!  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_We all sat, silently watching the two lovebirds. I'm sure everyone was thinking exactly what I was. We let them have their moment, until Emmett jumped up._

_"My turn again!" He said and grabbed a slip from the bowl. He studied the slip, taking a second to think over his options._

_"Oh, poor Edward. You are going to hate me for this, but it has to be done! Off to the theater we go!" Emmett finished, and then took off to the theater._

**Chapter 10: Yeah, a Little too Devilish... **

We all followed. I wonder what was in store for my poor husband. I squeezed his hand as we walked into the room. The lights were off and the screen was on. And then I recognized the face on the screen, Hannah Montana. Uh-oh! Edward was going to lose it.

Edward snarled at Emmett. "What is the meaning of this, you big buffoon?"

"Well, Ed, I hate how you dislike something that I enjoy so much, so I figured that I'd have you watch an episode of Hannah Montana. It's only thirty minutes, you big baby! We'll all sit in the back and enjoy the show." Emmett had gotten Edward good. He hated the little tween-idol. She was too happy, too spunky, too annoying for him to handle. This was going to drive him up the wall. I felt bad for him.

"You will pay for this Emmett. Please believe my words," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's get this over with."

"You heard him people! Let's get the show on the road! Edward, your seat is right there, front and center. Everyone else, let's go to the back," Emmett said, leading the way.

I went to give Edward a hug, "You'll be fine honey. It's just a stupid T.V. show!"

"That's the problem; stupidity!"

"Just try to control yourself, okay?" I said, kissing his chest and walking to sit with the others.

Once we were all seated, Emmett dimmed the lights and pressed play. This would be a long thirty minutes.

-----

By the end of the show, we were all in hysterics, Edwards reactions were classic. He had been giving an audio commentary the entire time, it was classic. Some of the best lines included:

_"For heaven's sake"_

_"Oh God"_

_"Kill me now"_

_"Seriously, decapitation would be preferable to this"_

_"Oh no, she dances too?"_

_"I can see why she'd hate that brother of hers, a big, dumb barbarian like Emmett"_

_"Bam! Bam? Oh, I can think of a few things I'd love to hear go Bam!"_

_"If she say's that one more time-- annoying pop star who needs a lobotomy say what?"_

_"Will it never end?"_

And of course, the classic,

_"Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

At the end, it just turned into growling and snarling. Poor Edward. I'm sure if vampires could get headaches, he'd need a whole bottle of Tylenol. It ended just in time, as the armrests he was squeezing were starting to crack. As soon as the ending credits began, he darted out of the room.

Jasper and Emmett high-fived each other, still laughing loudly. I followed Edward out of the room, tracing his scent outside, where he stood in the middle of the forest, beating up a tree.

The tree never stood a chance. He was punching and kicking it like he was training for a boxing match. Once it fell down, he stood over the wounded trunk and pulverized it in less than ten seconds. The poor tree was now a pile of woodchips.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He ignored me, turning to the part of the tree that still remained in the ground. I heard my siblings arrive behind me, not bothering to turn and look.

Edward easily tore the rest of the tree, including the roots, out of the ground. He threw it into the air, jumping to meet in on its descent. There, still in the air, he destroyed the remainder of the huge tree. He kicked and chopped it into a million little pieces, which rained down to join the rest of the pile. When he was done, he dusted himself off and looked at the rest of us.

"Overreact much?" Rosalie joked. Edward growled.

"Shut up Rose. Come on. Let's go see who I get to ruin," he said before darting off into the house.

"You guy's better watch out! He's really upset," I warned.

"Thanks Captain Obvious! What would we do without your brilliant insight?" Emmett said sarcastically. Jerk!

I picked up some of the wood pieces that Edward had made and threw them at him. I got him good, right in his face. He quickly retaliated, but I was too fast and took off for the house. "Dammit Emmett, you got it in my hair!" I heard Rosalie yell.

I entered the living room, joining Edward on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap, "I love you," he said.

"I love you more!" I replied.

"Impossible!" Edward challenged, kissing me to stop me from arguing. Fine! I'd let him have this one, but the battle is not over. We heard everyone enter the room and broke our kiss. Edward had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'll kill you for getting that in my hair Emmett. It's a mess now!" Rose was mad, but this somehow made Edward smile.

"Oh, don't worry about your hair being a mess, Rose. I get to dare you now, and I just decided that you will be letting Alice dye your hair red. Rose red! And you have to leave it that way until our parents return," Edward added, smiling, happy to dish out the pain.

"What? No. No way! That's just plain evil Edward. Please don't do this to me!"

"Sorry sis. This is a done deal!"

With that, Rose turned to run. She got about two steps in before being blocked by Jasper's body, towering over her and stopping her in her tracks.

"Not so fast Rosie. All we're going to do is give you hair that matches your name. Why so scared?" Alice said, walking towards her with a devilish grin on her face. Rose snarled at her. "Touch my hair and die, midget!"

"Like I said before, we're all already dead! It's happening Rose, you can make it easy or hard. What do you choose?" I said, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Right on cue, Jasper locked her arms behind her back. She fought against it, but was no match for him.

"Oh, now you just signed yourself up for some pain too, Bella."

"I'm up for the challenge. Now, like I said, easy or hard?" I threatened; it's not like she would actually kill me, right?

"Fine. We'll do this, but you have to do my eyebrows too, so I don't look crazy. And you will all pay for this, mark my word!"

Oh this would be awesome! Rose loved being a blond. Her long, golden locks were her pride and joy. The only thing worse would be to cut it all off, but for that, she would actually kill us. All of us!

The boys got her upstairs and into Alice's bathroom. For some strange reason, she had a full selection of hair dyes, from brown to purple. Why she had them, I had no idea; but I sure was glad that she did. Rose was actually very compliant during the process; I guess she didn't want her hair to be messed up.

Everyone but Alice waited outside the bathroom. Emmett had brought cards, so the four of us played blackjack to pass the time. Soon enough, it was time for the big reveal. We all stood, ready to laugh at the new Rosalie.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Alice asked; we all nodded. "Introducing, the new and improved, Red Rose!"

Rosalie walked out and we were all shocked. She looked so... beautiful. Dammit! Even with ridiculous hair the color of roses, she was still stunning.

"Wow!" I couldn't help but exclaim. Her hair was styled in soft curls, but she looked like a firecracker. She looked dangerous, yet absolutely gorgeous. "Stupid beautiful vampire!"

"Oh. My. God. Babe! You are so hot! I don't even-- I can't even-- Ugh! Ten minutes people, give us ten minutes!" And with that, Emmett and Rosalie were no longer in the room. We all stood there, dumbfounded.

"She did look pretty hot! I can't believe it!" Alice said, proud of her work.

"It made her look, scarier, if that's possible," Jasper added.

"Yeah, a little too devilish for and already evil person," Edward agreed. "And by the way, in case you forgot, you are also a 'beautiful vampire', just not the stupid part," Edward told me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

We heard a crash in Emmett and Rose's room, next door.

"Well, I guess we should go wait for them in the living room and give them a little privacy," Jasper urged.

Dang! I was so disappointed that Edward's dare had backfired so much. Ugh! And I still had my dare in that bowl. I really hope she doesn't pick me next!

* * *

**Sorry if you like Hannah Montana.... These were just some of the things that came to mind when my nieces made me watch it the first time! What did you think? Let me know!What did you think? Let me know!**

**You guys rock!!!**


	11. Books are Sexy!

**A/N: I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you make this all worthwhile!**

**As I was not very happy with my last chapter, I decided to post two chapters today. This one's a little silly, but I like it a lot more. Truth or Dare is coming to a close, only one more chapter of it. (And I had only planned for it to be one chapter all together!)  
**

**If you are on story alert, make sure that you have read chapter 10 before you read this one as I posted both today.  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_We heard a crash in Emmett and Rose's room, next door._

_"Well, I guess we should go wait for them in the living room and give them a little privacy," Jasper urged._

_Dang! I was so disappointed that Edward's dare had backfired so much. Ugh! And I still had my dare in that bowl. I really hope she doesn't pick me next!_

**Chapter 11: Books are Sexy!**

Rosalie and Emmett joined us in the living room after about fifteen minutes. They were grinning from ear to ear; I guess the both liked 'Red Rose'. The rest of us were sitting on the couch, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. Edward was humming my lullaby in my ear and we were staring out of the widow. It had started raining and the sound relaxed me now, it reminded me of Forks. I thought about Reneesme. Why hadn't we heard from them yet? It had been over twelve hours since they left. They had to be in Forks by now.

What if there was a problem? What if something happened to them? Did the plane crash? Did someone attack a human? Did one of the wolves phase in front of people? Oh no! Something was wrong.

"Bella, what the heck is wrong with you?" Everyone looked at me, wondering.

Jasper! Dang it. I forgot that I had lowered my shield since we weren't technically playing now. I growled lowly and put my shield back over everyone.

"Nothing Jazz. I'm fine," I lied.

"That's a lie. The panic coming off of you all most made me crazy. What's wrong? Are you worried about Rose picking you next?"

"Yeah. That's it," I lied again.

"Lie! Bella, love, you know you are a horrible liar. Why do you even try?" Edward caught me. Dang it! "Now, won't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"Nothing, really. I just started to get worried because I realized that we haven't heard from Carlisle and Esme yet. Shouldn't they be there by now?"

"Oh. I'm sure everything's fine love." He looked over at Alice. "Let your shield off of Alice and we'll find out."

I let my shield off of her, keeping it on the other two. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and then she recovered.

"They landed and are safe. We will be getting a call from Carlisle in about seven seconds," Alice informed us.

I dashed to the phone, Edward close behind. When it rang, I picked it up right away. "Carlisle? Is everything okay? How's Nessie?"

"Everything's fine Bella. Calm down! We are in Fork's now. Esme and I are at the old house, Charlie has taken Reneesme out for breakfast, and the pack is back in La Push. How are things there?"

I explained to Carlisle that everything was fine and that we were, indeed, bonding. He was glad. Esme got on the line and gave us all her love, and then the conversation was over. They were sure that Nessie would call us tonight before she and Charlie went to sleep. Good.

We walked back to the living room, not needing to relay the conversation to the others as I'm sure they had heard it just as clearly as I had. Back to the game, I guess.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked.

"Jasper is! It's the moment of truth!" Rose said, the devilish grin on her face matching the devilish hair on her head. Jasper groaned. "I want you to tell us the juiciest secret you have discovered about everyone using your power. Well, everyone except me of course." Now we all groaned. Great. Who knew what kind of things Jasper had picked up on from us over the years. This would be embarrassing!

"Okay... Let me think. Umm, alright, here's one," Jasper answered, "Emmett is scared of Bella!" What? There is no way that could be true!

"What! That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" Emmett screamed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I can feel it, Em. It's so bad that I might even be scared of her now too!" Edward and Alice started cracking up; Rosalie just looked a little embarrassed for her husband.

"Is this true Em? Are you really scared of our little sister?" Rose questioned. Emmett thought for awhile, the only noise in the room was Edward and Alice trying to hold their laughter back. There's no way. My big, bear of a brother couldn't be scared of me. I knew I was strong, definitely the strongest of the girls, but for my brothers to be scared of me? No way! Carlisle thought that my strength came from me being so mentally strong as a human. I was proud of it, but knew I could never take either of my brothers down. After a long while, Emmett spoke.

"Well, I guess it is true. Ever since you beat me during that wrestling match years ago, I have been a little scared of you. I mean, you are very strong Bella. I know that you aren't stronger than me, of course, but strength isn't everything! You are definitely faster than me and your jumping range is awesome! Plus, you went from total klutz to crazy graceful! You could also outsmart me in a second. So yeah, I guess I am a little scared of you, especially when you get all mad and feisty!" Emmett confessed, embarrassed. Wow. I couldn't believe it! Hah! This was some good information! Thanks Jasper! The laughter had stopped now.

"Wow Em. I can't believe it! My big, strong brother is scared of my wife! This is awesome! Now when you piss me off, I'll just threaten to sic Bella on you!" Edward joked.

I punched him in the side. "I am not a dog! You won't 'sic' me on anyone! You're a big boy; you can fight your own battles!"

"The funny thing is, is that he isn't scared of anyone else! Not Edward or me. Not even Rose, in that way at least! Why is that Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Truthfully, it's because I know that I would never be able to hurt her, even if she was trying to kill me. With you and Edward, Jazz, I'd have no problem hurting you guys, but I could never hurt her," Emmett said. Aww! That's why I loved him! Even though he was a big dork, he was sweet and thoughtful, and scared of me! Hah!

"Aww, that's sweet Em! Thanks! And don't worry, I'll never try to kill you, so you won't have to deal with that," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Who gets to be humiliated next Jazz?" Emmett asked. If he were human he would be red right now.

"Well, next up we have Eddie-boy!" Jasper announced.

"Please don't call me that, chill-pill!" Edward growled angrily. Edward hated being called Eddie, and I think he had reached his tolerance for the day.

"Fine. I won't. But you don't call me chill-pill either!" Jasper agreed, "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Edward here, for some strange reason, feels hatred and jealousy whenever Brad Pitt is on the screen. What is that all about? Scared Bella's going to run off with him?" This is too funny! I knew Edward hated him, but he was jealous? What in the world?

"Ugh! You really do bite for that one Jazz. No I don't like him. I hate him, stupid smug Hollywood guy," Edward said, full of disgust.

"But why?" Alice asked with an amused look on her face. Everyone stared, waiting for the information.

"If you must know, it's all Bella's fault. She seems to think this fellow could play me in a movie. She said he looked nothing like me, but was mysterious and could pull off tortured quite eloquently. Unfortunately for him though, Bella thinks he'd have to lose some of his muscle to be able to pull me off, as I'm 'not a big as him', as she puts it," Edward scoffed his explanation.

What a baby! First of all, we were watching _Troy_ when I said that. He was huge in that movie, more like Emmett's size. And I only said he'd have to lose a little muscle, not all of it! It's true; Edward is very strong, but pretty slender. His muscles are well defined, but not as big as Achilles! I just happened to let it slip out while we were watching it. I thought it would be a compliment. Stupid touchy vampire!

"Oh, stop being such a baby! I said that about the 'Troy' Brad Pitt! He was huge in that movie, more like Emmett's size! You have got to let this go! I love your size! You're a big, strong vampire and I wouldn't want you any other way," I tried to make him feel better.

"Alright! Thanks Bells!" Emmett said, apparently he took a compliment much better than Edward.

"Lose some muscle. The nerve! I'd snap that stupid two-timing little pampered sissy-boy in two if I so felt the need--"

"Okay, Jasper, embarrass me now so Edward can snap out of his little rant here," I urged. I knew Jasper would go easy on me, wouldn't he?

"Alright. Well, Bella. Won't you please tell us why you get turned on every time we are in the Library? Fantasies about Romeo? Holden Caulfield? Harry Potter?" Jasper asked. Crap! Dammit Jasper! I didn't expect this from him! The laughter erupted immediately.

"JASPER! You are such a jerk! Why? Why would you--"

"Hey, I saw you cracking up at my little performance earlier! You didn't even vote my way! You're a traitor! And traitors must pay!"

Ugh! I'll get him for this! But did that really happen every time? I knew exactly why it did, and so did Edward. I looked over at him to see him looking at me with caution in his eyes. The feeling resulted from a very good night we shared in that room not too long after we moved here, but I was not going to share that with them, and I knew he felt the same way. I guess I'd take the embarrassment.

"What can I say? Books are sexy!" I answered. The laughter stopped.

"Seriously Bells?" Alice asked, not believing my story. I pulled my shield off of her, and then decided that I would tell her more later. She saw my decision and smiled. I replace my shield.

"Yes. Now, let's move along. I think Alice is all that's left." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but shrugged it off.

"Ah, yes. Well, the only thing I can think of about my lovely wife is that she is afraid of clowns," Jasper shared with us, smiling at his wife. He thought he did good, but then he saw her face.

"JAZZY!" She screamed. We were laughing now, how could we not be? This was too ironic!

"Ali! Really? You are a vampire! Our best friends are werewolves! Yet, you are afraid of a human in a retarded costume?" I asked.

"Yes! I am! They're creepy! And they have bad clothes and makeup! And the hair! Ugh! And they play stupid games and have squeaky noses and they just freak me out. Okay? Now drop it!" Alice demanded, giving an evil eye to Jasper. We all stopped laughing. None of us wanted to feel the wrath of Alice!

"I'm sorry babe! I thought that one wouldn't be so bad," Jasper pleaded.

"Save it Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!" Alice said. The room fell silent. Jasper looked like he was in physical pain. I knew Alice wouldn't stay mad for long, but I felt bad for him. The silence lasted for about a minute. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Uh, okay. Well I guess it's your turn to pick a name Jasper. There's only three left," Emmett said. Jasper looked at him like he wanted to snap his neck, but chose a name.

"Bella, dare," He said, coldly. Great. He was going to take this out on me, wasn't he? Ugh. Then he smiled a devious little smile, and I knew what was coming.

"No, Jasper! Please! Anything but that!"

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!What did you think? Let me know!**

**You guys rock!!!**


	12. Can Vampires Faint?

**A/N: Every single reader who has left a review, I just want to say thanks a million! I read everyone and they all make me very happy. You all rock! I am blessed to have so many awesome and loyal readers!  
**

**Here is the next chapter. It's a little short but I hope it's a good little read. Next chapter should be up in a couple days.  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_"Save it Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!" Alice said. The room fell silent. Jasper looked like he was in physical pain. I knew Alice wouldn't stay mad for long, but I felt bad for him. The silence lasted for about a minute. Emmett was the first to speak._

_"Uh, okay. Well I guess it's your turn to pick a name Jasper. There's only three left," Emmett said. Jasper looked at him like he wanted to snap his neck, but chose a name._

_"Bella, dare," He said, coldly. Great. He was going to take this out on me, wasn't he? Ugh. Then he smiled a devious little smile, and I knew what was coming._

_"No, Jasper! Please! Anything but that!"_

**Chapter 12: Can Vampires Faint?**

"But what?" Edward asked.

"You know what, babe! He's been trying to get me to do it for months!"

"Oh no. Jasper, you wouldn't make her do that, would you?" Edward asked his brother.

"Yes I would. Get climbing Isabella. I'll do it with you if you like, but I'm your only option. Edward's not going up there. You need to do this, preferably alone, like the first time," Jasper said.

No! No, no, no. I couldn't do this! Jasper had been pressuring me for months. He said that it would help me get over my fear. It would help me move on from the past and resolve a number of my issues. I didn't care. Let me stay messed up Mr. Head-shrink! I couldn't do this. For some reason, I knew this wasn't just about me though. I think he wanted me to do it for a lot of us. He thought it would help give closure for me, Edward, Alice, Rose and himself. All of us were affected by that day, the day I decided to try my hand at cliff-diving.

I thought about that day. I was so messed up, so lost. I needed so much to hear my love's voice that I decided to throw myself off of a cliff just to hear it. I wasn't trying to kill myself, but Alice thought I was when she saw the vision; she thought I was dead.

Her vision led to many things. She told Rosalie what she saw. Rosalie told Edward. Jacob accidentally confirmed it. Edward went to the Volturi to get himself killed. Me and Alice went to stop him, hurting Jacob on the way. Charlie had no idea where I was. Carlisle and Esme thought they were going to lose their son. Emmett and Jasper thought they were going to lose their brother, and Jasper was also petrified about losing Alice. Rosalie felt like it was all her fault. Even Jasper felt at fault for they attack that took place on my birthday, resulting in Edward leaving me. Even though we saved him, just in time, we had to deal with the Volturi. Me jumping off that cliff lead to so many dark events in our lives that it still terrified me to no end. I hated heights and ledges. I was terrified to jump off of things, especially into water. I simply wouldn't do it. It brought back too many bad memories, for everyone.

But Jasper, a trained Psychologist, thought it was something that we all needed, and he was going to make me do it. He had wanted me to jump off of a tall tree into the lake. Today, I would have to do it. I'd have to face my fears. I hate truth or dare!

"Jasper, please... I can't do this. It's too much," I pleaded with my brother, but he wouldn't budge.

"I know you're scared Isabella. I promise I'm not making you do this to be mean. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're a vampire. Even if you dove into a block of cement, you'd still be fine. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind. You need this closure. We all do."

Stupid head shrinking vampire. He made so much sense. But still, I can't do this. I felt my legs getting weak. Can vampires faint? Before I could think anymore, I found myself in Edward's arms.

"Come on love. You can do this. You're going to be fine. I'll be waiting at the bottom for you," he said, rubbing my face tenderly. "Now go make me proud. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," He said, putting me back on my feet. I didn't even realize that we had moved, but now I found myself near the lake, at the base of the tallest tree bordering it. I looked up. Seriously, can vampires faint?

Edward was still next to me; he kissed me on my forehead and walked away. As soon as he left, Jasper was by my side.

"Bella, you will be fine. I promise. Please, just trust me, okay? I'd never let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I barley whispered.

"Good. Now let's go," he said, swinging me over his back and scaling the huge tree in no time.

Soon, he sat me on my feet on a sturdy branch. I didn't look down. I felt the wind moving through the tree and smelled the leaves. It was wet, but the rain had stopped. Jasper kept his hand on the small of my back, not letting me completely out of his grasp. I felt like I was going to die. I hated heights. They completely freaked me out. I started breathing faster and faster. The world started spinning. No. I had to get off of this tree. I had to be on solid ground. I was going to die. But then, I heard the voice.

"Bella"

What the hell? I'm hearing the damn voice again? This is getting ridiculous! I have to get out f this damn tree. I started to move, but then I heard the voice again.

"Bella, it's okay. You are going to be fine."

Wait, something was different. This wasn't his voice. It was... Jasper's. I remembered where I was.

"Bella, I want you to look down," he said to me, softly.

"No!" He must be out of his mind if he thought I was going to look down. "I think I'm going to faint. Can vampires faint?" Jasper chuckled a little.

"Of course not, now, please Bella. Look at all the people waiting for you down there, all the people who love you, all the people who will always protect you. You need to see them," he urged me. I had a very strong feeling that if I looked down, I'd never jump. "Bella, you trust me right?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I do, but--"

"Then please, look at them." Fine! I looked down, ever so slowly, until I saw them.

I saw Rosalie; she was looking up at me, hopeful. Emmett too. They held hands, staring into the sky, at me. Then I saw Alice, she was pained. She knew how hard this was for me. They all knew, but Alice knew so much more. Alice saw me that day. She saw the pained, lifeless imitation of her friend. I loved her. She was the only one who came back to me. She saved my life, that day, in more ways than one. I knew how much this meant to her; how much it meant to all of them. I saw the looks in their faces whenever I freaked out about heights. I wouldn't even dive off the diving board in our pool. They felt so bad, so responsible. And then I saw Edward. He was a wreck. His body was shaking, a result of the tearless sobbing. He stood in the water, probably wanting to drown himself if he could. He needed this more than anyone. He needed to see me beat this fear. He needed to see that I was over it, that I truly have moved on and forgiven him for leaving me. He needed this. And that alone was reason enough for me to jump.

"I'm ready Jazz," I said to my brother, who was patiently waiting, "Go join the others. Meet you on the other side!" I joked. He was confused.

"Are you sure Bella? I can stay," he questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive. I get it now, why I need to do this. So go. I'll be fine," I said. He hugged me, then scurried down the tree.

I waited until I saw him join the others, before I braced myself. I pushed up onto my toes, put my hands over my head into a divers pose, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Oh my God! What did I just do? What the hell is wrong with me? Did I really just jump out of a tree? I did! And now I'm falling, head first, into what? Crap! Where was I falling? I opened my eyes. Water. I saw water. Great. Here we go again. But wait, what was that? Something red on the water. Fire? Victoria? Oh no! My nightmare was happening all over again! I hit the water, and it surrounded me. Oh no! What about Edward. What would this do to him? I was so stupid! I was going to lose him, again!

And then I felt them, hands, pulling me up, out of the water. This was it, the day I was going to die.

"Bella? Bella! Snap out of it! Open your eyes. It's me love, you're safe," the angelic voice said to me. Oh! I opened my eyes. Edward! We were wet, but on solid ground now. But how? And then I remembered what had just happened.

I had done it! And I was fine. My love was here, holding me. He wasn't going anywhere. I had him forever! And the red, that was just Rosalie. She was here too! And the rest of them! Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Jasper! I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran over to hug my brilliant brother.

"Thank you Jazz! Thank you so much!" That was all I had to say. I knew it worked, and so did he. He was right. So right! I was so ecstatic! Over the moon! I had did it, conquered my fear. My love was still here. There was nothing to worry about. I looked at the faces around me, all happy, relieved.

"I love you guys!" I said, before being smashed between five vampires, hugging me tight. I love my family! Edward was the happiest. He looked at me like he hadn't seen me in years. I grabbed him and kissed him hard, passionately. He scooped me up and broke from the group.

"Shower break number two!" He called. "Thirty minutes!" And we were off towards our room! I had a feeling that this would be a shower for two!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Reviews make me type faster!  
**

**Thanks for reading!! You rock!!**


	13. Coming Out of the Closet is Hard to Do!

**A/N: Okay guys! You can drop the pitchforks and torches... I'm back with another chapter, so no need to kill me! I'm sorry it's been so awfully long (life grabbed a hold of me for awhile and didn't want to let go!) **

**The response for the last chapter was awesome; thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate you all taking the time to comment, it means a lot! In fact, it is was made me come back to this story in the first place!  
**

**So, here's the next chappie and the end of Truth or Dare. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

__

"Thank you Jazz! Thank you so much!" That was all I had to say. I knew it worked, and so did he. He was right. So right! I was so ecstatic! Over the moon! I had did it, conquered my fear. My love was still here. There was nothing to worry about. I looked at the faces around me, all happy, relieved.

"I love you guys!" I said, before being smashed between five vampires, hugging me tight. I love my family! Edward was the happiest. He looked at me like he hadn't seen me in years. I grabbed him and kissed him hard, passionately. He scooped me up and broke from the group.

"Shower break number two!" He called. "Thirty minutes!" And we were off towards our room! I had a feeling that this would be a shower for two!

**Chapter 13: Coming Out of the Closet is Hard to Do!**

About half an hour later, we emerged, freshly showered and refreshed. We had changed; Edward in a light pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, and me in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. We wore our matching all-black converse high-tops (a Christmas gift from Jasper), and he had on a black knit cap that made him look, if possible, even more beautiful!

Everyone else was already congregated back in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were huddled on the floor in front of the fireplace discussing her new red hair; Emmett was adamant about her keeping it longer than the required time. They had changed too, as I had gotten everyone wet when they hugged me. Rose was dressed in all black with red heels on and red lipstick, she looked, for lack of a better word, devilish. Emmett simply had on a pair of jeans and a blue hooded sweater.

The rain had picked back up and there was quite a storm outside, making the afternoon look like the middle of the night. Alice and Jasper stood, in coordinating colored outfits, staring out the window into the rain. Alice wore light blue jeans and a white button up shirt, with a tiny navy vest over it, finished off by dainty ballet flats the same color as the vest. Jasper had on light jeans as well, with a white button up shirt under a nice blue blazer, nice navy vans completing the look. They looked awesome. If there were such thing as best dressed vampire couple, they would definitely win it year after year.

Our presence went unnoticed, as I guess they were caught up in their own little worlds. We decided not to interrupt and took a seat on the couch, me lying down with my head in Edward's lap, looking into his golden eyes. He traced my face with his finger, stopping to poke my nose, close my eyelids, part my lips, and finally, meet my mouth with his. We kissed for what seemed like minutes before we heard Emmett clear his throat. Guess we had been discovered!

"Hey guys!" I said, pulling away from Edward and sitting up beside him, "I think it's my turn to torture someone!" I said, with an evil smirk on my face.

"Indeed it is, my love," Edward confirmed.

"Good!" I threw my shield over the three cheaters and stuck my hand in the bowl, choosing between the only two slips left. Alice, truth!

"Ally, it's the moment of truth for you! Hmm, what do I want to know?" I pondered out loud. What did I want to know? Alice was very open; I doubt she had many secrets from me. Plus, I didn't feel malicious like others had before me. I guess I'll take it easy on her.

"Alright Bells, what do you want to know?" She asked, confident.

"Nothing too terrible," I assured her, "Just tell me what the funniest human vision you ever had of me was," I finished. I figured we could use a laugh, and everyone was very amused by me when I was human. This should be interesting.

Alice giggled, "Well, that one's easy! I had a lot of funny visions of you, but one was definitely the best! I saw you getting mad at me for trying to do your hair and you trying to push me out of your room. Instead, of course, you missed, which sent you rolling down your stairs, and also taking out Charlie, who had just arrived home from fishing, down with you as well. The bucket of raw fish spilled all over the both of you! Then, to top it all off, Emmett had just showed up to pick me up for a hunt, and saw the whole thing. He started cracking up, so you decided to get up and chase him down, punching him in the arm and breaking your barley healed hand again!" Alice explained, cracking up with the rest of us when she was finished, "Of course, I didn't let all that happen, but it's still funny to think about," she managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"I can only imagine!" I said.

"Yeah, I've seen the vision. It's pretty hilarious. Of course, if it would have really happened, I would've killed you Emmett," Edward added, going from amused to serious in a second.

"Chill Ed! It didn't happen," Emmett reminded him.

"I know, I'm just saying," Edward said, closing the subject.

We were all over our laughter now. Back to the game... Who was left? I thought about who had gone already. Everyone except for Emmett's dare! Oh yes, I was sure to enjoy this. Everyone else must've had the same train of thought, as we all looked at the two knowingly. Our eyes switched between Alice and Emmett. Finally, he got what was going on.

"Oh! It's mine turn, right?" He picked up the last slip to be sure. "Yep. All me. What do I have to do, sis? I hope you don't think you'll embarrass me! I'm up for any challenge! I'm not scared of anything!" He said, standing tall and sure of himself.

"Except for Bella," Rose smirked. Everyone but Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's my dare?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want you do show us your "Single Ladies" dance, fully costumed of course! Oh yeah, and we get to tape it for Youtube!" She finished. Edward and Jasper began to laugh, while Rose looked mortified. Really? Emmett does a 'Single Ladies' dance? I was right, this would be good!

"How do you know about that?" Emmett shrieked.

"Uhh, I am kind of a psychic Em! I saw you doing in months ago, but decided to wait for the perfect time to bring it up. This is definitely that time!"

"Wow! Way to convince us all that you're not gay, Em!" Jasper said, laughing. Edward joined him.

"Now, now Jasper! We don't want to hurt his feelings. He's a little sensitive. Let's support him. Coming out of the closet is hard to do!" Edward added, he and Jasper filling the room with their booming laughter.

"Laugh it up boys. I'm secure enough in my masculinity to learn her dance. She's an icon! This dance is a classic! You're all just jealous that you can't do it!" Emmett defended himself.

"Oh yeah, that's it Em," Edward said, sarcastically, between laughs. "We're jealous! Hah!"

"Well then, Emmett. I guess you better start showing them what they're supposedly jealous of! Get busy!" Alice demanded, entertained.

"Great. Fine! But you will pay you little fairy! You will pay!" Emmett said, before darting out of the room.

Alice squealed! "This is going to be so good guys! Jazz, can you set up the video camera in the music room please?"

"Of course honey," Jasper said before kissing her on the cheek and taking off.

"Come on, love, let's go get our seats," Edward said, excitedly. He picked me up and ran to the other room. The camera was on a tripod, pointed at our small stage. Alice was messing with the lights and Rose was doing something with the stereo system and her Ipod. Soon, we were all seated and Emmett was entering the room.

He walked in slowly, probably because he was wearing only a tight, black leotard, the kind that wrestlers wore. Edward and Jasper couldn't contain their laughter and pretty soon, we all joined them. Emmett looked so ridiculous! This big, huge, bear of a man was wearing a tight one-piece leotard, getting ready to perform to a Beyonce song. Only in this family!

Our laughter was interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat. He did that a lot! "Any day now, guys! Let's just get this over with please!"

"Alright, Em. Are you ready?" Alice asked. Emmett nodded. Alice pressed a button on a remote and the music started.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_Now put your hands up..._

I had watched the video countless times. I thought she looked awesome. Her hair and makeup was flawless, and the dance was pretty cool... when she did it! Sitting here looking at Emmett do the same moves was pure comedy! He flailed about the room, nailing every movement and facial expression. He was actually a good dancer! He hit every beat and mouthed every word perfectly, but he looked completely ridiculous! Rose was embarrassed and Alice was amused, but the boys, oh, they were having a blast! They had pillows clamped over their mouths to try to keep the laugher in, but it wasn't working. And then came the part where Emmett had to squat down and slap his thigh. I lost it! The boys quickly followed and the girls weren't far behind! We were all cracking up, holding our sides and grasping for air, but Emmett kept on dancing, never missing a beat.

He was so into it, in fact, that he didn't think twice before doing the part where they run up the wall. It looks cool in the video, but for a huge, vampire man to do it, it's a little dangerous.

Why is it dangerous? Well, at that very moment, we felt the room shake, followed by a sound coming from the kitchen. A sound that stopped Emmett in his tracks. A sound that ended the laughter of five hysterical vampires. A sound that made us all fear for our lives... A sound that shook us to our core; the sound of something falling and breaking on the kitchen floor. Crap! Esme was going to kill us!

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Reviews make me type faster!  
**

**Thanks for reading!! You rock!!**

**Oh, and I have started a new story! I'm going to post the first chapter right now. It's called "A Beautiful Mess" and it's a Jasper/Bella story. I hope you all will check it out... It's going to be a good one (I hope!)**

**K. I'll shut up now so you can review... :)  
**


	14. Just Speaking the Truth Bro!

**A/N: Here's another update. Enjoy!Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Love you guys! I also got a load of new readers and reviewers since this last update; welcome all! Thanks for reading!  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

__

He was so into it, in fact, that he didn't think twice before doing the part where they run up the wall. It looks cool in the video, but for a huge, vampire man to do it, it's a little dangerous.

Why is it dangerous? Well, at that very moment, we felt the room shake, followed by a sound coming from the kitchen. A sound that stopped Emmett in his tracks. A sound that ended the laughter of five hysterical vampires. A sound that made us all fear for our lives... A sound that shook us to our core; the sound of something falling and breaking on the kitchen floor. Crap! Esme was going to kill us!

**Chapter 14: Just Speaking the Truth, Bro!**

We were all frozen in place when we heard that sound. Great, now Esme was going to kill us for breaking something and Carlisle was going to kill us again for angering Esme. Crap! Stupid dancing vampire!

"Oh no!" Jasper said, darting off into the kitchen. We all followed.

There, in the middle of the kitchen floor, lay the traitor teapot, mocking us. It was Esme's favorite antique teapot, and it was broken, in two pieces. Jasper bent down and picked up the wounded piece of ceramic. The handle had broken off. Yep, Esme was going to flip. We were all silent, not knowing what to say. Then, Jasper spoke.

"Dammit Emmett! Why do you have to be so reckless al the time? You broke Esme's teapot! Her favorite teapot! An antique! What are we going to do? We can't by a new one, even if we had any money! She's going to kill us Em!"

"Calm down, Mama's boy!" Emmett yelled. Jasper growled and lunged at him.

"I'm not a Mama's boy! I'm just not a big ass like you! I know how to follow the few directions our parents give us! Don't break anything? How hard is that?" Jasper screamed, inches from Emmett's face.

Jasper was about to attack, but luckily, Edward got there first, managing to hold Jasper back with Alice's help. Rose was trying to pull Emmett away, but was having no luck. I saw the look in Emmett's eye. He was pissed! He was going to pounce on Jasper at any second, breaking even more of the rules and probably more of the house. And then I saw the teapot, still in Jasper's hands. Crap! This was not good. What do I do? Think Bella, Think! And then I remembered a detail from earlier today.

I jumped forward, landing directly in front of Emmett and growled in his face. "Stop it Emmett! Don't even think about it. He still has the teapot in his hands and we are not going to get ourselves in even more trouble," I yelled, full of force. I saw Emmett cower. He really was afraid of me! He calmed down; at the same time I heard Jasper's growls and struggle stop. Good. It worked. Time to solve this problem! "Now, why don't you go to Carlisle's study and see if you can find some super glue, Em. Then maybe we can glue it back together and buy ourselves some time before Esme notices," I finished.

"Good idea Bells!" Emmett praised, before taking off upstairs.

"Yeah, good idea. I hope this works. I hate upsetting Mom," Jasper said, a pained look on his face.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be fine," Alice comforted him.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, "Nice work, love, that was pretty hot!" Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled, turned to him and gave him a short kiss. Just then, Emmett bounded down the stairs.

"Got it!" He announced, tossing the glue to Jasper, who immediately got to work. Seconds later he was done, setting the teapot back on the counter. It looked good, at least good enough to buy us a little time to search antique websites for a replacement.

"And, I found something else," Emmett continued. "I guess the 'rents weren't as mad at me as they claimed they were!"

"What do you mean, Em?" I asked, curious.

"I mean, if they were so mad, why would they have bought me a gift?" He said, holding up a small box and note.

"They bought you a gift?" Alice shrieked, "For what? No fair! What is it?"

"I don't know. I just found this in Carlisle's drawer," he said, opening the box to reveal a set of keys. "I don't know what they're for, but I plan to find out!" Emmett said as he started to make his way to the sliding glass door.

"Emmett, wait! If they bought you a gift, you don't want to ruin the surprise. Why don't you wait until they actually give it to you?" I tried to talk some sense into him.

"What does the note say?" Edward asked. Emmett passed him the note. He read it, then passed it to me before darting over to take the keys from Emmett.

I read it. **To our favorite kid. Here's something special for your special day! **

Favorite kid? I didn't think them the kind to have a favorite, at least publicly. And what special day was this referring to? Everyone had special days coming up, except me of course.

After this week, we would go camping for a week with the pack. Then, us Cullen's were jetting off to Paris. It was in Paris that everyone would have their moment in the spotlight, everyone but me, of course.

Emmett and Rosalie were having their tenth wedding. Of course, it would be a huge, blowout celebration and we would be the wedding party. Edward had a piano concert, organized by some of Carlisle's friends in France. They wanted to hear Edward play, so they had gotten together a venue and sold-out audience of fans of 'Anthony Mason's' work. Alice had her first ever fashion show, showcasing her fall collection. Of course, she was forcing us all to be her models. Yippie! And then there was Jasper. This year would mark his fortieth anniversary of 'vegetarianism'. He had been with the Cullen's since 1950, but had made a couple slip-ups in the beginning. Now, he was forty years clean and going stronger than ever! Alice had organized a dinner party and celebration to mark this special day for him, but it was a surprise. So, everyone but me had special days coming up, I guess the gift was not for me. But who was it for?

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "Give them back!"

"Not gonna happen, brother. I don't know what on earth would make you think that you are their favorite child. We all know that title belongs to me!"

"Bull! Plus, he obviously got it for me for my wedding! What special day do you have coming up? You're little recital?" Emmett challenged.

"It's a concert, jerk. And I'm pretty sure that my first ever piano concert is a more special occasion than your tenth wedding Emmett!"

"Hey! If it's a wedding gift, then I'm sure it's meant for me, Em! You get the bride a gift, not the groom! I am your gift! Plus, we all know I'm their favorite daughter!" Rose chimed in.

"Hah!" Alice scoffed at Rose. "Of course I am their favorite daughter Rose, don't kid yourself! Plus, what's more special then my first fashion show, in Paris? The gift is obviously for me!"

"No! It's for me!" Emmett whined.

"You guys, we already have this figured out! I am most definitely their favorite child! They have told me themselves!" Edward boasted.

"They've told me the same thing!" Alice countered.

"Oh yeah right! They tell me that all the time!" Rose added.

"Yeah, well they tell me too," Emmett defended himself.

"So what? They have been telling me I was their favorite since before I was even officially family! They obviously tell us all that!" I called out. It was true. They were always telling me that I was their favorite child. They must tell us all this, sneaky parents of ours!

"Yeah, it's true. They tell me too. They have the same amount of love for all of us, I would know," Jasper backed me up.

"Well, regardless. The gift is obviously for me. I am their first born!" Edward said.

"Yeah, and you have been the pain in their asses ever since!" Emmett said, pissed.

"Oh, please. Don't confuse me with yourself Emmett."

"I'm not! Just speaking the truth, bro!"

"Would you all just shut up please? It's for me! Case closed!" Alice said, quite sure of herself.

"Well, if it's a bottle of Ritalin, I'm sure it is! I think it's time to up your dosage!" Edward commented. Why was he being so mean?

"Edward! That is not nice! Don't chastise someone for being happy," I chimed in.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the bouncing and happiness irritates you too," he explained. What a jerk! He sold me out!

"Oh, I see! So Mr. and Mrs. Emotional Mess think I'm too happy! What a surprise!" Alice was upset. Great.

"Hah! Good one Ali! That's pretty damn funny!" Emmett laughed.

"Of course you think it's funny Em! She didn't use any big words! You actually understood! I'm so proud of you!" Edward mocked.

"You are going a little overboard with the dumb jokes Edward. Why not try something a little more creative, you stupid bi-polar crybaby!" Emmett screamed, lunging at Edward. Rose caught him.

"No. Don't babe. It's not worth it. Just let it go," Rose spat at my husband.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to lose an arm Em," Edward challenged.

"Oh please, Emmett beating you to a pulp would be like taking candy from a baby! Little weakling. Maybe I'll just take you out myself, not even little Miss Bella could protect you," she responded with a growl. Did she really just threaten my husband? And call me little?

"Of course he wouldn't need me to protect him, but I'd watch it if I were you. You wouldn't want 'little miss Bella' to mess up that pretty face of yours, would you?" I snarled at her, stepping in front of my husband.

"Me and my pretty face aren't scared of you, Bella!"

"You should be! Oh, and I'd protect that pretty face if I were you, because without it you are nothing but ugly!" I yelled, not thinking before the words left my mouth.

I heard gasps all around the room. Everyone seemed to freeze for a couple seconds, the room silent. Rose looked like she was going to kill me.

"Emmett?" Rose said.

"Yes honey?"

"Grab him!"

Everything was a blur. The next thing I knew, Emmett was whizzing past me, grabbing Edward and holding him tight. Why? Why was he holding him? Rose was snarling at me, crouched in the attack position. Alice and Jasper looked a little frightened. What is going on? And then I heard the two words that shook me to my core: "Bella, run!"

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Reviews make Rose even more angry, and who doesn't like mean, bitchy Rose?  
**

**Don't forget to check out my new story. It's called "A Beautiful Mess" and it's a Jasper/Bella story. I hope you all will check it out... It's going to be a good one (I hope!)**

**K. I'll shut up now so you can review... :)**


	15. Batter Up!

**A/N: Here's another update. Enjoy!Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Love you guys! I also got a load of new readers and reviewers since this last update; welcome all! Thanks for reading!  
**

**I own nothing! It's all S.M.'s! :(  
**

* * *

_  
**Last time on Cullen Family Vacation:**_

_"Me and my pretty face aren't scared of you, Bella!"_

_"You should be! Oh, and I'd protect that pretty face if I were you, because without it you are nothing but ugly!" I yelled, not thinking before the words left my mouth._

_I heard gasps all around the room. Everyone seemed to freeze for a couple seconds, the room silent. Rose looked like she was going to kill me._

_"Emmett?" Rose said._

_"Yes honey?"_

_"Grab him!"_

_Everything was a blur. The next thing I knew, Emmett was whizzing past me, grabbing Edward and holding him tight. Why? Why was he holding him? Rose was snarling at me, crouched in the attack position. Alice and Jasper looked a little frightened. What is going on? And then I heard the two words that shook me to my core: "Bella, run!"_

**Chapter 15: Batter Up!**

Crap! I dashed out of the room and out of the house. I was running through the forest as fast as I could. What am I running from? I turned around to see, all I saw was red, flying at me. Damn! That's right. Rose. Red Rose! She was coming for me. I was scared for my life! What was I thinking? I called Rosalie Hale Cullen ugly! That was certainly a death wish! Suddenly, nothing else was scary! Not the thought of James or Victoria. Not the newborn army or the Volturi! Nothing was scarier than this moment! The red-haired she-devil herself was going to kill me! I was going to die!

I looked behind me to see where she was, but I saw nothing. Where did she go?

And then I ran into a rock-hard wall and fell to the floor. Crap!

I looked up to see Rose clawing at me, her red hair flying in all directions. She was seriously going to kill me. It didn't matter that I was her sister. She wanted me dead and would stop at nothing to get there! I turned my head, side to side to avoid her blows. What do I do? I knew I was stronger than her, but could I really hurt her? My sister? My friend? Nessie's aunt? I couldn't do it. I shoved her off of me, but not as hard as I could've. She smashed into a huge tree, but landed on her feet.

Before I had time to get up, she lunged at me again. I rolled out of the way and got to my feet. Now we were both crouched in our attack positions, facing each other, walking in a circle.

"Cool it Rose, I don't want to hurt you," I tried to calm her.

"Really? Well, too bad I feel the exact opposite!"

"You don't want to do anything you'd regret."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't regret it."

"Yes you will Rose! I'm your sister. I'm your friend. The family would never forgive you. Think of them!"

"They'll get over it!"

"See! That's exactly what I was talking about! Ugly!" Wow! I was on a role today! I seriously need to think before I speak! She lunged at me again. I dodged it and we returned to our positions.

"I'm not ugly! I'm beautiful! You're just jealous Bella! Just jealous that I am so lovely!"

"Trust me Rose. I am in no way jealous. I only care what one person thinks of my looks, and he thought I was beautiful before I was even changed!"

"Yeah. Doesn't it suck that even after you were changed you still don't compare to me? Poor you!"

"Oh yeah, Rose. Poor me," I said sarcastically. She was out of her mind.

"It's okay Bella. At least you can feel better knowing that you are second best! Not that you come close to me, but closer than the others. Too bad I have to kill you n--"

She was cut off by a blur slamming into her and wrestling her to the ground. Alice! But, why? They were rolling around on the ground, growling and snarling at each other. Alice got a handful of Rose's hair and was about to pull back, but then Rose got a hold of her wrists and slung her into a tree. Alice landed on a branch, breaking it and falling down with it. She landed on her feet before dashing at Rose and clothes lining her, hard. Then they were both on their feet, doing the whole walking-in-a-circle thing.

I heard the boys come up behind me. I wondered what had taken them so long. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Her and Alice started at it."

Now they were throwing insults at each other.

"So, I'm not beautiful, huh Rose? Only Bella comes close to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that Alice"

"Oh, well then, how did you mean it Blondie?"

"Oh, name calling now, are we? Stupid little psycho fairy!"

"Bite me Rose!"

"Which of the seven dwarfs are you? Crazy?" Rose spat. Alice lunged at her, pinning her against a tree. She was growling in her face now. Okay, maybe I should step in. I tried to go over to them, but Edward grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Tell your midget wife to get her hands off my Rose!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"Tell your witch of a wife to shut her trap next time then!" Jasper spat back.

"I guess I'll just have to pull her off myself. Don't blame me if she ends up getting thrown through a tree," Emmett threatened.

Jasper dashed at Emmett, knocking his feet out under him. Then he picked up a fallen branch and proceeded to beat Emmett with it. Emmett was up in no time, and then he decided to pick Jasper up and body slam him into a tree. The tree fell over, knocking two more down with it. Jasper picked up one of the fallen trees and looked at Emmett.

"Batter up!" He yelled, then swung at Emmett, knocking him into the girls.

The three of them fell to the floor. Emmett quickly got back up and grabbed one of the other tree trunks.

"Oh, it's on now, Jazz! Let's go!" With that, Emmett and Jasper were fighting with the tree trunks like they were swords. At the same time, Rose and Alice were busy throwing pine-cones at each other, fast enough to leave a hole through the tree's they hit. What a bizarre scene.

"I think we should break this up babe," I said to Edward.

"Alright, you get the girls, I'll get the boys."

I saw Edward walk up to the boys, urging them to knock it off. Instead, the two of them swung their trees at him at the same time, hitting him hard. Great. This wasn't going to work. Think, Bella, think. Oh, Esme! Duh!

"HEY!" I screamed, as loud as I could. Everyone froze, surprised to hear me yell. Everyone starred at me. "IF YOU DON"T KNOCK IT OFF, I'LL RUN STRAIGHT INSIDE AND LET ESME KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"

It worked. The boys dropped the trunks. The girls put the pine cones down.

"Good. Now, let's act like adults and go inside and cool off. Deal?"

"Deal," five reluctant vampires said at once.

With that, we all went our separate ways. Jasper bent on one knee, motioning for Alice to hop on his back, which she did, and they took off towards the house. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand, before scooping her into his arms and running off behind the other two. Edward walked over, draping his arm around my shoulder and planting a warm kiss on my cheek. We walked, slowly, into the house, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Reviews make Rose even more angry, and who doesn't like mean, bitchy Rose?  
**

**Don't forget to check out my new story. It's called "A Beautiful Mess" and it's a Jasper/Bella story. I hope you all will check it out... It's going to be a good one (I hope!)**

**My birthday is tomorrow; here's hoping for a huge amount of wrapped reviews as presents! LOL.  
**


End file.
